The Laundress
by Ladiladida
Summary: On a seemingly uneventful day in Whitechapel, Bennet Drake comes to the aid of a young laundress who stays on his mind. As he gets to know her better he is drawn into the sorrow and secrecy of her life and before he knows it he is a man most devoted. (I suck at summaries) Post s1 Drake/OFC. Mature themes in later chapters. Romantic Drama with possible moment of fluff.
1. Prologue

_**A.N Hello! This is my first Ripper Street fic, I'm a huge fan obviously and i love Bennet Drake's character. My friend requested a romantic fic featuring him so I'm doing my best to oblige so I thought I'd put it up here too. It's Bennet/OFC and though I will try my best this may be a little fluffy at times (giving warning in case that's not your thing), also the rating will increase later in the story though not for several chapters. If you can please review, I will love you forever! Right, okay, thank you. Here we go!**_

**Prologue**

The fog had settled on the streets of London, hanging around unwanted and blurring everything the eye wanted to see. All around people scurried with hurried caution, wrapping their coats and scarves tighter about them in the chill of the wind. Everything seemed bleak and haunting when it was like this, the faces of folk were miserable and danger promised itself on every corner. Bennet Drake wasn't frightened of what hid itself in the fog, if anything he almost anticipated mischief or accident. Last year he'd seen a woman crushed under the wheels of a carriage as she hastily crossed the road, it was the last mistake she had ever made. For others he knew the fog meant the promise of money, pick pocketing and mugging were much easier to do under the cover of fog. He listened out among the chatter for cries of dismay but he heard none.

He turned off a main street and cut through side streets so he could reach his own lodgings quicker, he knew his area of London like the back of his hand, he would be no victim of mischief or accident. His feet ached in his shoes and he longed to get them off and stretch out his limbs, it had been a busy day his reddened knuckles betrayed that. But thanks to Reid they had closed another case and now he could return home. Reid was lucky, he had Mrs Reid and a fine home, a humble home but comfortable and with companionship. His means were modest and so were his lodgings, he cared about their lacking and yet he didn't, he had no one to be embarrassed for. Indeed the last time he had seen Rose she offered him another sweet smile but it was too late, that possibility had ended long ago. What a fool he'd been imagining a bonny, young prostitute would wish to be rescued by him only to become tied to a home.

Still the day was to be thankful for, he wasn't abroad doing barbaric deeds with tortured men, it was making a difference, even if it meant still getting his hands dirty. He trusted Reid, he trusted no one else. As he walked he felt the fog starting to thin a little though in its place a steady, sometimes blustery wind picked up. Drake was aware that a woman walked several metres in front of him, making steady progress carrying what appeared to be a heavy load. His longing to be at home meant he should make attempts to overtake her now for if she took the same turn as he then he would be stuck behind her for several minutes. Increasing his stride he soon closed the distance between them and when his firm tread sounded in her ears she turned her head.

"Oh excuse me!" She uttered and stepped sideways; lifting the basket above her head to allow him room to pass. This blocked her from his view but he tipped his hat and thanked her anyway, soon continuing on his way. The wind however was not going to allow him to be home just yet and mischievously it blew so fiercely that his hat was dislodged from his head and flew back the way he had come. He shook his head and turning on his heel he started back, trying to imagine if he had the patience to look for long. Upon nearing his hat which had collected some dirt and could not be worn he noticed the woman he had passed was now stooped on the floor picking up things that the wind had displaced from her basket. Having done him a good turn by allowing him to pass just moments earlier he decided the gentlemanly thing to do was offer assistance. Indeed he realised he would have done so had she not already been courteous to him.

Coming upon her he noticed the scattered objects were pieces of laundry and as she scrambled to get one or two back in the basket, the winds invisible, grasping fingers seemed determined to take some others away. Tucking his hat under his arm Bennet grabbed several escaped pieces of linen and handed them to the woman. But the wind roared on and at last he suggested.

"Have you anything heavy to place on the top?"

The lady shook her head, the window causing rogue tendrils of hair to blow over her face. Bennet looked about him and then realised he had something that would be of use. Taking out his baton he explained.

"Put this on the top."

The woman looked up at him, brushing the straggles of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear. A pair of large eyes scanned him a moment, they did not narrow with suspicion but she was obviously eyeing up whether he was any sort of threat. Bennet knew immediately what she was thinking and he said.

"I'm a policeman."

With Bennet's help she folded the escaped and now soiled linen as best she could then placed the baton on top. She moved to pick up the basket but he stopped her, seizing the handles himself. It was a heavy load, he was impressed with her strength, any struggle she was having he had put down to the weather.

The lady led him along a few streets and upon reaching a row of low, sparse looking houses she turned to him.

"I live just here. Thank you for your help." She said with a little shyness, her eyes looked at his face but not directly in his eye. Bennet looked at her, she was not a young girl, he would put her in her late twenties or so for her face was fully formed and had the bloom of womanhood, yet no signs of careworn age.

"May I help you inside with these?" He asked trying to smile, feeling a little awkward himself. "If I take my baton now we might start this all over again."

For a moment she looked doubtful and he thought she would shake her head, but something in his appearance caught her eye. He looked down and noticed his trousers were muddied, particularly around the knees. The lady looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me you've sullied your clothes."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "You've caught a bit on your dress too."

She looked down and inside he kicked himself for pointing that out. Her dress was a simple cut, dark grey and a practical material. It clinched in on her small waist and trailed along the floor. Looking back up she gave him another look over, again assessing whether he was trustworthy but the wind was still battering and at last she said.

"Come inside, I will have a brush to get that mud off." Her voice was like rich velvet, but she betrayed no evidence of the east end in it. Nevertheless she was not what some would say well spoken, but she was not from round here it was obvious. Taking out her keys she moved to open the door but turned to him. "Please don't mind my sister."

Taking up the basket again he followed her inside a low, narrow hall which bore stains of old damp patches that had since dried out. The place smelt clean, he could distinctly smell soap. He heard a call from the back and soon he found himself led to the kitchen. A fire crackled in the stove and two large copper pots boiled water over it. Seated at a worn, chipped table was a girl much younger than the lady he assisted; she could not be much past adolescence from his quick view of her.

"If you would be so kind as to put the basket on the table." The younger woman got up and went to whisper to her elder sister who in turn approached Bennet. "I'm sorry I did not get your name?"

"My name is Drake, Sergeant Drake. I work over in Whitechapel." He explained.

"Have you come to arrest us?" The younger girl asked looking mortified, clutching her hand round her sister's wrist.

"I'm afraid so, I found your sister here throwing washing around in the street. That's ten years hard labour I'm afraid!" He joked nervously but inside he felt even more awkward. The younger woman took this in a moment then realising he was jesting broke out into giggles and returned to the table. Her elder sister now handed him a clothes brush bearing a small smile of her own.

"I'm very grateful to you Sergeant."

"The wind was out for stealin' clothes it would seem, Miss…?"

"Oh forgive me. My name is Adelaide Preston and this is my sister Letty."

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintances." He replied taking the time to brush the mud from his trousers, he was pleased it came away fairly easily. Besides it stopped his eyes from looking at her for a few moments for now without the wind he had proper opportunity to see how she was quite lovely to look at. She had large, oval eyes of a piercing deep blue and her cheek bones jutted proudly and smoothed down the curve of her face to a perfectly pronounced chin. She was not perfect to look at, she was rather pale and her cheeks bore no colour but it was of no matter, there was plenty there to be struck by instantaneously.

"This is all the washing we did last night, Ada!" Letty exclaimed as she rifled through the soiled linen.

"I know, the wind had other plans." Adelaide replied forlornly.

"It tried to steal my hat!" Bennet interjected which received him another charming smile from Letty, who like her sister held a pair of large, oval eyes only hers were chestnut brown. Their shared features were most definitely their chin and deep brown hair and though she was not quite as pretty as her sister, Letty had that added prettiness of youth.

"Must we wash it all again?"

"Not all, only some."

Bennet now finished with the brush just stood there feeling awkward with it resting in his hand. As he met those large, oval eyes framed with thick jet lashes he held it out like a man entranced.

"Well I best make my way home."

"I cannot thank you enough." She said. "There must be some way I can repay you?"

"I was just happy to be passing." He replied. "Good by Miss Preston."

"She's a Mrs!" Letty exclaimed. "I'm not I'm Miss Mays."

"Hush Letty, honestly!" Adelaide exclaimed. "Do forgive her, she chatters on something fierce."

"Well… thank you for the brush. I look a little more respectable now."

"Your wife will not be cross with you!" Letty butted in.

"Letty!"

Adelaide's face flushed with embarrassment and Bennet could not help but like the colour. He retrieved his baton and she led him to the door, thanking him once again. As Bennet stepped out he had a thought and he quickly turned on his heel to look at her.

"I wonder…"

"Yes?"

"Do you take other's laundry in?"

"Yes." Adelaide explained. "Several on this street."

"Would it be possible… I mean… could I engage your services… I do not have room to do mine as often as I'd like… your… facilities look… very good."

"I'd be happy to, I collect on a Thursday at three and a Monday at the same time, would that be agreeable?"

Bennet remembered his own lodgings and though her own were humble too they were not as stark and plain as his own. He couldn't have her be seen coming to his house anyway, even for linen.

"I will bring it here, it is still a little walk and I've felt the weight of your basket now." He said cheerfully, trying not to smile to much nor look as terrified as he felt taking such a rash step.

"That is very kind of you. On Thursday then?"

"Thursday."

As Bennet Drake walked back to his unassuming lodgings he forget all about the ache in his feet and arms, he forgot all about the damned fog and the wind. He merely looked forward to Thursday when he might get a quick glimpse of a kind face and a few words over a small bundle of washing.


	2. Chapter 1

As Bennet Drake awoke the following day in his sparse lodgings he almost could not believe his impulsive decision about his laundry. It was not uncommon for him to become suddenly struck with a woman, he had with Rose from the moment he had first seen her. But now with blurting out some bumbled proposal over laundry as a means of seeing a woman he had only known for mere minutes was ludicrous. Was he really that lonely? Did he need a woman's company by whatever means? Others would chide him for his thoughts, how Jackson would laugh were to try and explain this, he was acting like he'd arranged a weekly visit with a prostitute. Needless to say when Thursday came, he did not take his laundry, nor did he in the several Thursdays that followed. He decided he would put the memory of the event out of his mind; it was a mere blip in result of an intense moment of awkwardness, nothing more.

Though he had put Rose firmly in his past there were occasions were their paths still crossed and she continued to offer smiles at him to try and breach the gap she had wedged between them. He looked upon her with such self criticism, how he had been so taken by her and felt himself in some kind of love he did not know. He was too cynical to suppose he ever actually had been, though he had been intensely fond of her. Their most recent meeting had rendered him quiet, he didn't like having to be continually dismissive and business like so that she would finally see the way the land lay, he had told her plainly enough. But his unusual quietness caught Reid's attention.

"Are you well Bennet?"

"The same as usual, sir." He replied, trying to appear normal but his eyes showed some vacancy that could not be missed. Reid cocked his head slightly and looked at his sergeant. Bennet knew he had by no means convinced his boss.

"Forgive me for asking Bennet but… what do you do of an evening?"

"What do I do?" Bennet repeated.

"Yes. Do you… go out?"

"Not very often sir, no." Bennet replied smoothing his hair behind his ears. "I read quite a bit."

"Indeed."

"Maybe try and educate myself a bit more beyond fists and guns, that's my thinking."

"It is a good thought." Reid replied musing. "But, if you'll permit me Bennet, I do not mean to be impertinent but… since Miss Rose, I see still even now you find yourself out of sorts…"

"I'm not pining for her sir if that's your worry."

"I didn't think so but… seeing her can be… awkward?"

"I think she imagines that some bridges can be still built between us." Bennet explained with a heavy sigh. "I don't wish her ill but… well you can see how it is."

"I can. You're a gentleman Bennet."

Bennet couldn't help but chuckle a little at that statement, a gentleman? Him? Reid was a good colleague and friend to even suggest such a thing. But it was a compliment he had to shrug off.

"Well I can eat with a knife and fork, that's something."

Nothing more passed between the two of them on this subject for a time, Reid saw there was some kind of embarrassment in his Sergeant so he didn't push it, but he did want to see him more settled. As they were leaving to question several people Reid only interjected one more time.

"Try and see some society if you can Bennet, I shall tell Mrs Reid you'll come over for dinner sometime soon."

"No sir, thank you but… Mrs Reid is always very kind but… don't worry about me sir."

Reid's thoughts hung heavy on Bennet's mind for various reasons, first of all with some mortification that he was betraying some kind of desperation or loneliness to his colleague. He had a sensitive streak but he was still a man with pride, plenty of it and he was not keen in displaying such a vulnerable side of himself. To be thwarted in romance had not turned him into a pathetic specimen; it had only wounded him a little and made him wary. Yet despite this he was almost angry with himself for shrugging off Reid's invitation, he liked Mrs Reid, she was a good, kind woman. He envied Reid a lot when he saw his set up, though not his boss' personal tragedy.

Were he in theory to take up Reid's suggestion of more society, were would he find it? Was he to go to tea dances or salons? He was no more made for that then he was made of china, he was used to the uncouth, harsh underbelly of London's East End. These thoughts wandered in his mind as his own feet wandered home, he was unconscious to all around him until fate seemed to throw him a chance. He was walking down one of the nicer looking streets when he heard the fragment of a voice he recognised, he rarely forget a face or voice. This one had a hint of childishness and a slight nasal quality that made him look up and glance around. Up ahead there was a bustle of people but at last looking to the right not far from him he saw two women stood looking into a shop window.

One woman was a short, plump aged lady wearing a worn emerald green coat and a chocolate brown dress, her hair a large plaited bun rising high on the back of her head. She was no one to him but the other he recognised instantly, it was Letty the younger sister of Adelaide Preston. Like when he first met her she was fussing a little at her companion and pointing excitedly at something in the window. Bennet smiled at the recollection of her girlish chatter when he had met her for the first time and he realised now he had stopped and watched them from the other side of the street. He took to pretending he was also engrossed in some window display but he watched the pair. Bennet couldn't deny that he was hoping any moment they would be joined by Adelaide and he could have a glimpse of loveliness before he went home. After half a minute or so he realised his wish was not to be and conscious of being spotted he continued to walk home.

Once ensconced in his own meagre lodgings he sated his small appetite with some bread and cheese but he found that he just wanted to rest. Removing his coat, jacket, tie and rolling up his sleeves he soon reclined on the bed with another thick volume of world history. He was intrigued in how the world had been shaped by the kind of war he'd experienced and though it was nothing he'd ever discuss in public, he felt more informed of the part men like he had played. But seeing Letty Mays soon distracted him with thoughts of her sister and soon the book rested face down on his chest as he rested his head on his arm and looked up at the ceiling. It felt wrong thinking about another man's wife, for she was married as Letty had blurted out. But his thoughts could not help but recollect and admire that lovely yet pale face, that lustrous dark hair and elegant frame. Despite working through the night and hauling heavy washing baskets around Adelaide carried herself with a lot of grace. Or was he romanticising the memory of her in his mind? After some contemplation he wasn't sure and this irritated him. Bennet knew he was not a young man anymore; longing memories were an idealistic young man's game but laid as he was now he longed for company.

Dabbling with prostitutes for purely pleasure purposes was an obvious solution but though he was no saint, he saw it as a hollow, pathetic pursuit of the deluded who either imagined the young woman cared, or such actions made him a master. He'd learnt his lesson from a prostitute he wouldn't fall for that again. There were other women he could find easily enough, the kind of women that looked for a semi decent man who would give them a roof over their head and not be too unkind, but again that was another kind of unspoken bargain. Despite Rose being a prostitute he had viewed her as in some manner pure in ways that did not involve her body. He did not want an angel necessarily, but he wanted something reciprocal, someone to mean something too. Were something to happen to Reid, Mrs Reid would be sad for him, even Jackson had people who he seemed to matter too. But who would be sad for him? The thought gave him pain, the pain he allowed himself to feel only behind closed doors. The price of a man's pride is often solitude.

So despite thinking it distasteful he imagined how the time might have gone had he followed through with his proposal of taking his laundry to Adelaide Preston and that she wasn't married. He dreamed of learning to flow in easy conversation with her, of earning her friendship by continuing to make her sister laugh. Then perhaps if he was lucky, really lucky he may one day have the opportunity of taking her out some afternoon. He had heard of a good tea house on one of the nicer streets in Whitechapel, though maybe it would have been best to take her a little further afield. He knew he'd be nervous but he hoped she would not mind that.

As he thought about the past something struck him, though he'd only seen a little of the house, there was nothing that suggested a man's presence at all. Though times were hard, he doubted any husband would allow his wife to traipse about Whitechapel washing linen, there were other professions that would be far more respectable for a married woman to undertake. He knew how proud many men were of appearances, even in this class, they all wanted their wives to be whiter than white even if they were the blackest fiend. He admired Adelaide and her sister's hard work, it could not be easy but it struck him as being the choice of women who needed to survive. Yes she was married, but in Whitechapel there was no shortage of widows. So despite nearly two months since meeting her for the most fleeting of moments, the sight of her sister had brought Bennet Drake's thoughts back to her person. At his next opportunity he would do some digging about Mrs Adelaide Preston, for though wounded once he felt he was too old to miss taking a chance.


	3. Chapter 2

Bennet had inquired where he could, tried to learn what he could, but it was as he had suspected, Adelaide Preston was not from around here. No details other than her current address and things he already knew could be found. It seemed at least that she had arrived and set up house in Whitechapel as a widow for no Mr Preston could be found in any death records. It seemed she had lived here some 6 years and was now twenty six years of age; her sister Collette Mays had just turned seventeen. Bennet became preoccupied at work following these few meagre discoveries; they both frustrated him and made him all the more intrigued. But one thing struck him, if Adelaide was only twenty six now, then she had either lost her husband aged twenty or worse… they had separated. He hoped the latter was not the case and in his head he imagined some terribly sad tale that she would be concealing of a bride married young, deeply in love only for that man to be taken far too early and she had to remove herself from their home to reduce the pain of memories. The fact she had had custody of her sister since age eleven at the very least also puzzled Bennet and he wondered if further tragedy laid there.

"A man so quiet can only have two things on his mind!" Jackson piped up over a mangled corpse he was examining with Reid. Bennet had remained by the door and had clearly drifted off into deep thoughts. But Jackson's words were tinged with ruefulness and his eyes flicked back to the action in the room.

"What would they be then?" He replied normally.

"Well the obvious one would be a woman?" Jackson quipped as he casually dug some remnants from under the fingernails of the corpse. Reid's own eyes flicked towards Bennet and he gave a look that Bennet knew meant 'ignore him'.

"What have you found Jackson?" Reid asked.

"Someone else's flesh under the fingernails it seems, our murderer will have some nail indentations on him." Jackson continued with the other hand but not to be put off his original subject continued. "Of course the other thing a man thinks of so hard is murder."

"Well if I was thinking that I think we know who the victim would be."

Jackson looked up at Bennet, holding his gaze for a few moments with mischief gleaming strong in his eyes, unmoved by the sergeant's words.

"That's painful."

"Well it would be." Bennet replied casually.

"Gentlemen, let's focus on the matter at hand shall we?" Reid suggested.

"Yeah Drake, keep your mind in the room, not the gutter."

That last comment from Jackson, tinged with flippant, playful sarcasm ended the conversation but it did not drive a wedge between the two for these days they had a grudging respect for one another driven by banter.

Later that day walking home, the night's clouds rolling over the soft blue sky Bennet wondered to himself about what action to take next. He could not help himself and changing his course slightly he walked the route to take him past the house he knew was Adelaide's for at this time of day she would not see him. As he passed he took the time to pass around the back of the houses first and he saw they each had a small, walled courtyard and he spotted hers instantly for peering just over the top of the brick work were edges of white linen being hung out to dry. Bennet knew she would be collecting them in soon and looking up he noticed one of the back windows was lit up. He observed the place for a moment, it was a decent enough house, they were all decent houses on this street. Suddenly a rather chubby gentleman appeared though the gate of his own courtyard and seeing Bennet he yelled.

"Don't be skulking around down 'ere!"

Bennet withdrew and came round onto the street and as he did so Adelaide's front door opened and a man stepped out before turning to face the door. Adelaide soon appeared and Bennet watched as the two conversed for a moment. He knew instantly who the man was, he'd seen him a few times making his rounds, he was a Doctor. Adelaide observed the Doctor as he spoke with earnest attention and nodded occasionally at his words. At last when the Doctor came away she remained on her step for a moment, smoothing down her bottle green dress seemingly to collect herself. Her hair was down saving the front sections which were pinned from her face, she had obviously been inside working for most of the day. Then in another moment she returned to inside the house and he could see her no more. Just that brief moment though reignited his intrigue and want to know her better. It seemed that her look and manner was just the sought that attracted him yet he barely knew her at all. Who would the Doctor be for? Herself? Was she suffering from some affliction? His mind raced with possibilities, for she was pale and clearly worked very hard to earn her living. A husband could help her with all these things, it was sad that she had lost hers. With that thought he returned home.

The day after was Thursday and there was only one thing to be done if he wanted to know her better. Bundling his meagre pile of washing together, a few shirts and one or two other things he plonked them in a small basket he procured and walked to her lodgings. It was early morning, but not too early he hoped and arriving at her house he saw that the curtains were drawn. Knocking on the wooden panel he became a flush with nerves and felt redness spread across his cheeks. Soon he heard footsteps and his stomach backflipped and he fidgeted his feet a moment. As the door was pulled open, there she stood, her hair fixed up in a simple style, her large eyes observing him.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"Good morning… I don't suppose you'll remember me?"

"You were the policeman who was so kind to help me that day." She said more warmly, though he was disappointed she did not remember his name. It made him falter a little but he collected himself.

"Yes I'm Sergeant Drake… we discussed that time about my bringing my washing to be done here… I know it was a while ago but I've been rather busy… but I remembered it was Thursdays… so well I've brought it."

"Come in."

They wandered down that familiar hallway and into the kitchen which now had steam rising from a large copper washtub filled with soapy water. She had already begun, he could see lots of washing already freshly pegged out on the line.

"You must start very early." He said nodding to the washtub.

"I began at five thirty I think." She replied, offering him a slight smile as she moved to take the small basket from him. She fingered through the items and then looked back up at him, there was something not quite right about seeing her do such a thing. He noticed that her hands were dry and blistered, they looked ten or so years older than her actually age. But these were working hands. She caught him observing them and he snapped his gaze away.

"When would you like these ready for?" She asked.

"Er… whenever you can have them done." He replied, keeping all his energy to steady his voice. Her large blue eyes surveyed him for a moment, they were tinged with kindness but he wondered what she was thinking.

"You can pick them up late evening tonight if you wish, I shall be out but Mrs Grayson will be here with Letty and I'll instruct her what's what." She explained. "Would that be… agreeable?"

"I'm indebted to you." He replied and that seemed to make her blush.

"Don't be silly, it's only washing."

She really was beautiful when she blushed, his silence made her fill the gap.

"Mrs Grayson comes and sits with my sister sometimes or takes her out so I can work."

"Is she a neighbour?" He asked, enjoying this new chance to converse with her even if the subject wasn't that informative. But then it took a turn.

"Yes. She's very kind, my sister is not always well… she can be forgetful and sometimes she has accidents. She's upstairs now after scalding her hand."

"I hope nothing too bad."

"It was my fault." She said deflated, her tone like she was confessing and he a priest. Those large blue eyes dropped from him, her confession clearly was too abhorrent for her to look at him. "I left her in here whilst I went to deliver and she wanted to help and stuck her hands right in the washtub here."

The silence fell again but this time moving a little nearer, Bennet took the opportunity to try and alleviate her guilt.

"You can't protect anyone all the time, accidents happen no matter how much we try to avoid them."

Adelaide smiled at him sadly; he liked her smile despite the feelings behind it. Nearing her he realised she was almost as tall as him, how had he not noticed that before?

"Thank you." She said. "But as I can't blame her I only have myself."

"Does she require a lot of looking after?" He asked, it could be viewed as impertinent but he was determined to try his luck.

"She's always been this way, it's like there's a bit of her that God didn't put in. She was ill when she was born, I remember seeing the cord around her neck, my mother cut her free herself. The she was handed to me and my mother told me to rub her all over. She started breathing then… our mother did her best with her but it's always been me who's had the most patience. We were on a farm but she could get into trouble there."

Suddenly she realised that she was chatting away to virtually a stranger and Bennet saw her turn from communicative to awkward, her body language even changed like she was reigning herself in. Without meaning to he blurted.

"Please don't!"

Her eyes shot up at him and they gazed at one another, she really was lovely in his eyes. But it was done, she was embarrassed, he would try his chance again next time.

"It will be two shillings for these to be washed and starched, is that agreeable?"

"That's fine." He replied trying to offer a small smile to console her embarrassment, it seemed to subdue her a little.

"I promise not to over starch your collars." She said.

"Thank you, a good copper needs to be able to move his head and see everything."

She laughed a little, his stomach jumped in response. Bennet took his leave as his palms became clammy and he started to feel a more excitable feeling inside him, he knew it well enough, it had started this way with Rose and one or two others in the past. Adelaide showed him to the door and he felt her watching him as he made his way down the street. He wished he knew what she was thinking, but he was glad she could not know his thoughts. All the way to the station he mused over every word and look that passed between them and before he knew it he was stood in Reid's office. Jackson watched him from the corner smirking.

"Thinking deeply again Drake?!" He called. "Better watch it Reid, that corpse on the slab might be his victim as he considers his next."

Drake ignored him, he merely greeted Reid normally and listened to the matters in hand for the day. Inside however he was counting down the hours till he could return to that house. Adelaide may be absent, but he was a copper and he knew full well that other people were sometimes the best informants there was. He'd made up his mind, rash and foolish it may be but it wouldn't stop him, he would try for her. Guarded and sensible he would be despite their new acquaintance but try he would. Bennet Drake did not want to be the man that no one thought of any more.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A.N Hello, new chapter this morning (well… it's morning here), I hope everyone who had stuck with this is enjoying it. Thanks especially to purplebeards and AnotherKim for their lovely comments, I really appreciated them and I did not expect such kind words. Please review dear readers if you can! Reviews are love and motivation. Thank you **___

Bennet Drake had not been scrutinized so closely by anyone since his army inspection days. But Mrs Wilhelmina Grayson subjected him to such an examination that he felt she must see through to his very bones. She had allowed him in to Adelaide's kitchen without issue but before handing over his freshly washed shirts and linen she would have a good look.

"Will you please thank Mrs Preston again for her service?" He said awkwardly, placing down three shillings onto the table. This little extra kindness of his did not go unnoticed and Mrs Grayson's eyes narrowed with further suspicion, she took two and pushed the third back towards him.

"I believe it was understood the fee was two shillings, Adelaide does not want to be indebted to anyone's charity."

Mortified Bennet picked up the extra shilling and tossed it into his pocket, feeling like a school child at the mercy of a strict Headmistress.

"Forgive me, I meant no offence."

"Nor do I but we must all be exact in our words and methods, wouldn't you say?" She chipped, Bennet was now determined to look at her, he was a policeman after all.

"A fine philosophy, we could use you as a copper." He replied with as much as charm as he could muster, his brave attempt at humour seemed to win her over a little. "Would you mind if I enquired how Miss Mays is doing?"

"What do you know of her?"

"Mrs Preston explained she'd had an accident."

"Have you met Letty… Miss Mays?"

"Once, several weeks ago."

"Then as someone not on intimate terms I will merely say she will soon recover with the help of the Doctor and her friends."

"I hear you are such a friend." Bennet continued, desperate not to succumb to reserve, if he could face being outnumbered on the battle field he would rise to this strong willed woman.

"You hear right." She answered and without further words she handed him his basket of washing and started to show him out. So much for getting information, he thought, there was no chance with Mrs Grayson. As they were leaving he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and soon Letty appeared, her hands concealed in two cotton gloves.

"Good evening!" She called out, rushing forward to Bennet in a far too familiar manner; even he was surprised but not alarmed.

"Hello." He replied, despite seeing the scowl from Mrs Grayson he seized his chance. "How are your hands?"

Letty thrust them both out at him and he saw the gloves were thin and damp.

"Ada had these bought for me, they were made especially and she keeps putting a cream in them. It doesn't smell very nice!" She babbled.

"Letty!" Mrs Grayson replied but the girl ignored her and focused solely on Bennet.

"I was silly and put my hands in the water." She explained her tone dropping. Bennet was about to refer to Adelaide as Letty's sister but realising he would seem too familiar he replied with more formality.

"Mrs Preston explained you were trying to help, it's always good to try and achieve good deeds…" He could see Mrs Grayson was about to interject so he quickly continued. "But nothin' that puts you in harm's way is worth it, however good a deed it is."

Mrs Grayson was surprised and she said slowly.

"That's right… that's quite right."

Bennet saw she now gazed at him in a new light, maybe he had won her over though he would not take that for granted.

"Anyway Miss Mays, it was a pleasure seeing you again." He said in his politest voice, trying to sound as gentlemanly as he could before turning to Mrs Grayson. "I'm sorry to take up further time, Mrs Grayson."

Bennet was about to step through the door when Letty called.

"Will you be coming back?"

"Letty!" Chided Mrs Grayson, trying to usher her back upstairs with her hand. Bennet thought the girl was sweet, she was like a small child in a growing young woman's body, there was no harm in her except that which she could do to herself. He could have replied that he would return but he knew it would do him little favour so wisely he replied.

"You take good care of yourself Miss Mays, good night."

For the next ten days Bennet was so taken up with police matters that he had no time to take any of his linen to Adelaide's home. Between himself, Reid and Jackson they were consumed by a case of a man who was battering men to death with something blunt but robust. Several men had in fact been murdered in the local area but only the trio had made a connection with the first four. Now three corpses later they had arrested the soon to be tried Albert Heap whose actions had a peculiar modus operandi. It appears he would venture out into the night with his brass handled umbrella, happen upon a man and beat him to death without reason. These were the plain facts until the man's confession.

"What a lunatic!" Jackson exclaimed. "But he's not the first to lose his mind over a woman."

"It was not just a woman Jackson, it was his wife." Reid replied adding final information to his case notes.

"But to butcher several men, each after an argument with her just shows, he won't hang, he's mad!"

"Some might say it was a decent thing to do?" Bennet interjected leading both men's eyes to fall on his. Jackson looked confused and of course a reply soon came.

"How so?"

"Well…" Bennet said a little unsure at first but as usual Reid's settled gaze gave him conviction to speak. "How many men do we see raising fists or worse to their women, he loved her, he didn't want to do that."

"So instead he goes out and finds some stranger to beat to death. Chivalrous, yeah." Jackson replied sarcastically.

"Whereas I suppose you would just beat your wife?" Bennet retorted having none of Jackson's barrage after ten days of little sleep from night vigils.

"You see there's your mistake, see how little he knows me Reid?"

Reid calmly returned to writing up his case notes but took the time to speak.

"Both of you get yourselves home for some rest; I'll see you in the morning."

Bennet left the station relieved this latest case was over, he felt a respite of beer and a book was in order before retiring to bed doing his best to slumber. He had not walked far when a woman crossed his path, it was Adelaide Preston. His surprise was nothing compared to her agitation and before he had chance to speak she began.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Sergeant… I have been waiting here for an hour or so but… I did not wish to disturb you at the station…"

Bennet thought as she was so agitated, he must repress his own nerves and surprise and be calm. Swallowing hard he met her eye and spoke with a level voice.

"Don't apologise, how can I help?"

"Well… please don't think me rude but… we have no seen you for over a week…. Letty told me about Mrs Grayson… I rather feared she had… well you see she can be a little protective… it can come across as well… she does not mean it… I do so hope she did not cause you offence…."

Bennet watched her as she stammered her explanation, her cheeks deeply flushed with embarrassment and her eyes wide and glistening, though no tears were visible. She was so consumed by her own words of mortification that she did not see the small curl of hair resting on her forehead. Bennet did, he longed to brush it behind her ear before taking her by the shoulders and assuring her he was not in the least offended. Indeed when he had had the time he had reflected on the occasion with almost amusement. But constrained by their short acquaintance and public decency he could only offer words.

"Mrs Preston, you don't need to apologise. I was not offended at all."

"Then… if you don't mind my asking… why have you not dropped your washing at the house?"

"I'm afraid matters of the law have overtaken me is all."

Adelaide now flushed with a deeper shade of embarrassment, it was bad enough thinking someone had offended a customer, but to now have behaved in such away under a misapprehension was too much to bear. She turned from him, a hand shadowing her eyes and she sighed heavily. Bennet now felt equal mortification by alarming her, it was the last thing he intended.

"Please Mrs Preston… don't be upset."

"I feel rather a fool I'm afraid Sergeant."

She managed to recover herself enough to look at him, he tried to smile to appease her and it seemed to warm her a little.

"May I walk you home?" He asked, this little interlude flushing him with affection for her and making him need to be at ease with her if only for a few minutes longer. Adelaide considered for a moment but whether concerned for offending him or wishing for his company he was not certain but she acquiesced. They walked for a little way not saying a word, they remained a respectable distance from one another but close enough to engage in conversation. In the gap of silence Bennet had observed Adelaide was more finely dressed than he had witnessed before. Her dress was a recent cut and a deep shade of jade with black lace trim around the collar, waist and cuffs. He took enough notice of her attire to believe no colour could suit her better, it seemed to warm her pallour a little. Her hair was also styled with less focus on practicality and though fastened on her head, several curls fell purposely from the bun. Before he thought her lovely, now he viewed she could be truly beautiful. Those large eyes and white skin had flourished in the fresh air and two rosy pink patches dared to appear on her cheek as embarrassment dwindled. Her working hands were concealed inside smart looking lace gloves and though simply turned out she looked quite the lady. Bennet was not sure what to say at first so he started with the easiest subject.

"How is Miss Mays?"

"She is healing well thank you." Adelaide replied then continued. "She was very pleased to see you the other day, she talked like she had known you years."

"She was very kind."

"I'm sorry for her forward nature, like I said when we last spoke, she can be a little…."

"It's alright." Bennet said assuredly. "She was a lot less frightening than Mrs Grayson."

"Mina means well I do beg her pardon, I told her she should not speak so…"

"Nothin' more needs saying Mrs Preston, honestly."

"You're very kind." Adelaide finally brushed the lock from her face. "Will you resume with our services? Oh forgive me I sound so very grasping…"

"Look Mrs Preston, we can't spend all our conversations with you feelin' the need to apologise. I'm no gentleman, I see enough in my work not to be offended by the things you say."

"Very well." She smiled at last, he liked that, he liked it a lot. "I shall see you when you are able to come."

Nothing more passed between them as they walked, Bennet merely made a point of enjoying every moment he spent in her presence. How long would it be until he had the chance again? When they arrived at the door Adelaide unlocked the door but turned to bid him goodnight. Bennet removed his hat as a gentleman would and decided to bid her goodbye as any acquaintance would for he did not know her well enough yet. Bennet daren't look back to see if she watched him progress down the street, he was far too busy soaring cloud high at their interchange. He had held steady and not left himself vulnerable but at the same time he had been agreeable eve to the point of making her smile.

When he placed himself in his chair, book in hand he supped happily on a glass of beer and inside his head he cheered to himself for here was the start of something new, he hoped.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A.N New chapter! Thank you purplesbeard (for reminding me off my little hiccup too, I don't know how I forgot that detail duurr me) and AnotherKim again for your reviews. Hope any and all readers enjoy! xx**_

Bennet allowed their short interchanges to continue for the following few weeks and mercifully he only came into contact with Mrs Grayson on two occasions. Both times the battle axe appeared more subdued even to the point of allowing Letty to chat ceaselessly to him about her comings and goings that week. Bennet listened contentedly, he did not mind the girl at all, in fact he found her incredibly endearing, she was all innocence and he saw just why her elder sister had brought her to London. Despite the odd accident, Adelaide could keep Letty occupied and in a routine here, therefore the girl was productive and happy whilst being regularly supervised. The downside he saw was that Adelaide looked frequently tired and never had much time to herself. Whenever they met they would exchange pleasantries, discuss the weather etc but before he left they would always converse freely and learn something about the other. He told of his time in the army in the vaguest terms ignoring the darker parts and she in turn told him off her days on a farm deep in rural Derbyshire. But still no words passed from her about her youthful marriage, or how she came to have sole custody of her sister, these were things he would earn through time and trust. It was a privilege he looked forward to deserving, time at least seemed to be offering kindness to him.

Now knowing him better he hoped she would be more at liberty to come out with him one afternoon. His mind could not help but conjure up that memory of his afternoon with Rose, when she had fawned over the caged birds. He remembered how a little later he had spoken those words that were so hard to frame from the feelings of his heart and how she had turned them sour. This time he would take his time, be assured of Adelaide's affection, perhaps test it in some way before he would utter such sentiments again. Bennet was not bitter or cynical, but it was a pain he did not wish to repeat, this time he knew he was becoming far more attached to Adelaide then he ever had with Rose. Perhaps it was because he was more in this world now; he had been naïve before and pedestaled Rose in a way he now saw was unfair to her. He had imagined some kind of life for him and Rose, the thought of saving her from the life she led and that had deluded him. Here now was a woman he admired with growing affection who was independent and did not need saving. Yet surely she like himself must get lonely and long for companionship. Her sister was a lovely girl but she must still long for an equal, for it was an equal he wanted in a wife. Bennet knew he would not treat any woman who did him the honour of taking his name in a cruel or brutish way.

At times, when alone he had contemplated what it would be like to be married to Adelaide, but he checked himself not to run away with the imaginative delusions that loneliness creates. Yet he allowed himself a little indulgence. Bennet knew he would work even harder to provide for her so that she would not have to exhaust herself at all hours; she would be content, caring for herself as well as her sister. Though his means were modest his nature would make up for it in spades, she would not suffer as his wife. But now was the time to move things along, the weeks progressed far too slowly for him and work seemed to drag on days when he knew he would see her. Bennet needed something extra to look forward to, to strive towards and it had to be with her.

As he sat outside the station's mortuary, awaiting the return of Jackson and Reid his mind cast back to the last time he had seen her. It had only been yesterday, he had informed her he would be working over night and therefore could no pick up his linen till today. Her hair had been down, flowing straight in a luscious chocolate brown. Adelaide had blushed and apologised for her appearance, he had wanted to assure her that there was no need but he feared seeming too forward.

It was only early and Letty was still upstairs sleeping having been restless for most of the night. Bennet felt ashamed to monopolise her time with such delight when he saw how tired she was, her hands resting on the back of the chair to support her sleepy frame. But still she had been open and communicative with him, though he imagined with those closer to her she would bear a sleep deprived impatience. Bennet imagined on the quiet she may even grumble aloud to herself when she thought no one looked. How he had wanted to lead her to a chair and tell her it could all wait another hour but he could not, for it was not true, this was her livelihood and he was not her husband. At last when she had overcome herself consciousness at her appearance she had begun to relax.

"_I daresay you have seen worse things than a woman with unfixed hair."_

"_I see things I can't quite believe sometimes." _

"_Does it not keep you awake, I do not believe I could sleep?"_

"_Catching those who did it helps."_

"_There you will be tonight, out on the streets righting evil, whereas I shall be fighting with soiled sheets. You do the greater job." She had laughed lightly._

"_No, I remember coming back from war and sleeping in a fresh clean bed, I thought I was in the afterlife."_

"_Bless you Sergeant, I do not think anyone short of a mad man would consider cleaning sheets greater than cleaning up the streets. But your kindness does you credit."_

He had earned another smile then and her laugh; both things seemed the greatest things on earth at this point. He knew that is what infatuation and love did to you, it made you see things for more than they were. But as a man who was often seen as Reid's thug muscle it was nice to receive a woman's smiles for just being himself. There were parts of himself he didn't like, at the moment his knuckles were raw and blistered from a night's worth of doing what he did best. It was a credit he wasn't fond of, often there was pleasure to be found in beating the living soul out of the scum they dealt with yet it was too animalistic an action to seem human. This is why he had reached out to Rose and now dared to try again with Adelaide, he needed to know he was more, could do more, to be more to someone. He flexed his fingers, his knuckles cracking and he looked across at the few others busying themselves under Reid's orders.

At last the time came for him to return home, he rushed back to make himself look more presentable for there was little point in asking her to spend an afternoon with him if he looked dishevelled. Bennet was still the soldier in that respect, a man must always be presentable or else all is lost. He washed his face and changed his shirt, readjusting his waistcoat and jacket and fixing his tie. The mirror did not lie to him, he looked a little tired but he looked smart, she would not mind the tiredness he knew. Bennet's feet were full of nervous energy, he needed to set off so that the walk would cure it, but nothing could cancel out that churning feeling in his stomach or stop his brain from daring to hope. He walked quickly, his stride overtaking several others on the pavement and at last he appeared at her door, knocking eagerly.

When the face of Mrs Grayson greeted him he was crushed, he worked hard to keep his expression level but his resolve dwindled into the pit of disappointment. Entering the house he settled his bill, took up the small basket and made his exit, still taking a few moments to chat to Letty as usual, she seemed so fond of seeing him. How was it possible that when so firm in his resolve life wanted to cruelly disappoint him? Bennet considered waiting around for her, but he did not see the point, he had now lost his nerve, it would have to be another day. For now there was only one thing to be done, he would get drunk. He walked in a different direction, heading to a hovel like place that was quiet enough for him to drown his sorrows and little would care about his presence. The strides seemed harder work now, like he was wading through molten lead. It was not the end, it was only postponed, she had no rejected him there was still a chance. But it had been hard work to work up the confidence of feeling able to take that step a second time, to dare to create a beginning after so many years by himself in a brutal existence.

Bennet took off his hat and rubbed his forehead with his thumb, stalling an itch, he was now only two streets from Adelaide's home yet he imagined he had been walking a long while. Suddenly something up the street caught his eye, two people stooped over something and seemed urgent in their movements. As a policeman he felt it was his duty to go over and nearing them he realised they were assisting a person, his heart sank at the dire possibilities. Suddenly a flash of bottle green caught his eye and he saw a basket filled with muddied linen. His tread increased in pace and soon he was upon them, at his presence the two assisters stood back and he beheld Adelaide in some evident pain. Kneeling down he looked at her pain stricken face, tears in her eyes.

"What has happened?"

"She went righ' over, we saw 'er. She jus' tripped." One woman present answered.

"I stumbled and fell." Adelaide added through gritted teeth, leaning forward and clutching her knee through her skirts. "It hurts."

Bennet swallowed hard knowing what he must ask next.

"Would you… permit me to have a look at the injury?" He said, determined his voice would not falter, she was his responsibility right now and he would not fail her. Nervously she nodded, the pain over riding her worry for propriety. Slowly Bennet rolled up her dress up to her knee, he legs were covered in white stockings but the knee cap looked deformed. Now he flushed for this would also have to be removed so he could ascertain the problem, again he asked and again she nodded. Careful he rolled the stocking below the knee and his eyes met with a dislocated knee cap. Bennet had suffered this himself and seen others, the only course was to push it back in. Looking up he met her gaze, she was in deep pain and was terrified, her eyes a deep watery blue. He longed to say some soothing words to reassure her but instead he remained controlled.

"I need to push this back in."

Adelaide looked more afraid but she nodded, the woman took hold of her hand as Bennet pushed the knee cap back in place. The pain shot through Adelaide and she cried out, the sound being even more painful to Bennet's ears. When he dared to look at her face again he saw tears had spilled onto her cheeks. Now for propriety he moved away and allowed the woman to readjust her clothing to its correct place again.

"Stay with her please." He asked the stranger and he darted to the next street and hollered a cab. Returning to Adelaide he met her gaze.

"Thank you." She said quietly, wincing as she tried to move her leg.

"No, no." He said and offering his arm he continued. "I know this is untoward, but you can't walk on that."

Adelaide was unsure he could tell but she relented after a second attempt to use her leg to stand. She slipped an arm about his shoulders and he lifted her effortlessly from the ground, too engrossed in her care to enjoy the opportunity of holding her. The strangers carried the baskets to the cab and Bennet thanked them both graciously. The journey was not a long one he knew, but just seeing her was a tonic for his disappointment.

"You're very kind Sergeant Drake." She said at last, the pain evident in her voice though it regained some of its usual sound.

"There's no thanks needed." He replied. "I was glad I saw you."

"What will I do with this?" She gestured to her leg.

"Well… you'll have to rest it, it's back in place. Rest is all."

"I cannot rest you know that." She said worriedly. Bennet considered for a moment.

"Well you can sit by your tub to do the washing and if Mrs Grayson cannot accompany Letty to do the deliveries well then… I'll find someone who can. Don't worry."

"It is not your trouble Sergeant." She said as she touched his arm in an unconscious act, the reaction was a flush of heat through his body for that was the first time she had touched him.

"I came upon you so I see that it is."

Adelaide looked at him for a moment; the pain seeming to leave her face and the brilliant blue entranced his own eyes. For the first time he really had to control himself not to lean forward and kiss her, it would neither be appropriate nor gentlemanly, but the impulse was enough for him to know how much he wanted her. Adelaide's eyes continued their soft gaze with his until it was interrupted by the arrival at her home, Bennet knew he could not carry her into the house.

"Can you walk with my arm as support?" He asked.

"I'll have too, the street would be all a chatter if they saw me being carried out by a policeman. The story would be a disappointing one were they to know how it came to be."

"More ruffians needed?" He joked, she smiled at that, the first smile of the day.

"Perhaps."

Bennet helped Adelaide into the house and paid the driver, needless to say Letty became so flustered at her sisters accident that its extent was played down to calm her. Mrs Grayson allowed Bennet to help Adelaide to a chair but then soon hinted it was time for him to go, appearances could be damaged were he to stay longer and he understood.

"We'll take care of her Sergeant." She uttered and she led him to the door, he expected nothing more from her but she surprised him. "I am deeply obliged to you Sergeant Drake."

Here was a turnout, Mrs Grayson being obliged to him; he had to struggle not to smile.

"There's no obligation. Good day."


	6. Chapter 5

After large absences from home Reid acknowledged it was time to head back so his wife could see he was still living, of course it was only natural that as soon as he left the station something new would come up to call him back. Where possible Bennet and Jackson intervened and subservient officers crushed the niggling crimes, yet there a came a point where Reid had to be called back to the station. Bennet took the job to fetch him, he fancied the walk as it gave him time to think. It had been three days since he had rendered aid to Adelaide after her fall and he felt he should visit. With it came a predicament as he did not want to merely enquire after her health accompanied by a basket of washing. He wanted to present himself as a gentleman who was truly interested in her welfare. Upon reaching Reid's door he knocked and for a time no one came, Bennet rocked on his heels his mind still elsewhere. When the door opened he was shown into Reid's handsome parlour only to be greeted by his wife.

"Sergeant Drake, this is a pleasure." She said kindly, offering him a seat. Bennet preferred to stand but he took off his hat as was his due.

"You might not say so, I've come for Inspector Reid, we need him at the station."

"This is nothing new to me Sergeant, I learnt long ago that was to be his mistress as it were."

Bennet did like Mrs Reid, she had a gentle face and an even kinder voice yet he sensed she got lonely, her husband was a good man but a different husband than how Bennet wished to be one day.

"He left about half an hour ago, you have missed him I'm afraid."

"Oh. Then I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

She smiled at him, her eyes soft and maternal. Looking at her Bennet felt strangely comfortable, she did not see him as some lacky of her husband's but as a man. This being so he felt confident enough to ask her advice.

"Before I go, could I ask you something? That is… as a woman… I could use your advice." He faltered more than he hoped, but the kindness stayed, the smile remained and again she bade him to sit with a gesture of her hand. As she seated herself he resigned to do the same, his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands rubbed together nervously.

"I shall do my best to help you, though I fear I shall be of little use."

"Well… you see… there is a lady… a lady I know… well… she came by way of an accident a few days ago and I happened to come across her…"

"You already know this lady?"

"Yes." Bennet replied but seeing a looked of concern flash in her eyes he babbled. "She takes in washing… she's done mine of late…"

"I see." She replied, the concern vanished and the softness returned, so did Bennet's confidence.

"I thought perhaps of visiting, to enquire after her health only…. Would it be wrong of me to take flowers? I have given flowers before but… the situation was a little different…. I didn't know much so I just bought roses."

"Is this lady married?"

"A widow… I think."

"Permit me for my forward question but…" Mrs Reid considered her phrasing a moment. "Are you fond of this lady?"

For a moment Bennet was shy to reply, he looked down as his hands, squeezing them together. He did not need to answer, his body language gave him away.

"I think flowers would be a very gentlemanly presentation."

Returning to look at her he saw a reassuring smile lighting up her face, she was not a beautiful woman but kindness really did soften her features to a pleasant aspect in Bennet's eyes.

"It would not be too forward?"

"Not necessarily, you are aware that flowers each bare a meaning?"

"I know of it." Bennet said nervously. "I only wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well I may be able to help you but… if you do not mind me asking one more thing?" She asked with trepidation, Bennet nodded. "How strong is your admiration for this woman?"

Bennet had reflected on this in recent days, he had been drawn to her from first sight and an infatuation had definitely taken residence. But after assisting her the other day, seeing her in pain and harm, it had given strength and intensity to his feelings. He knew he was falling in love. Swallowing hard he attempted to put into words how he felt, he knew Mrs Reid would be discrete.

"I find myself thinking of her frequently… spending even a short time in her company makes me very happy. It feels wrong to say this but… I'm glad that when she was hurt it was me who was able to help her over everyone else…"

Bennet had not looked at her whilst he explained this, his eyes seemed to glaze over a little as his thoughts framed themselves on his tongue. He was roused when he heard Mrs Reid clear her throat and as he looked up he saw she had risen from the chair.

"I think Sergeant you would not go wrong with a white carnation, it means faithfulness and love. Perhaps if you are blessed with her returned affection you may one day offer her a red one… but white for now would be quite proper."

This knowledge brought a small smile of confidence to Bennet, how he wished to take Mrs Reid's hand and shake it as he would when grateful to a man. Instead he thanked her with simple words and a nod of the head. Out on the street he seemed to find a spring in his step, he knew not how costly the flowers would be, he would bring her one if nothing else. It would be a way of communicating his feelings to her rather than startling her with a proposed afternoon with him.

In recent days she had quite taken up his quiet time, he remembered that pained expression, the cry when he had pushed back her knee cap. He shamed himself at contemplating what lovely legs she had, he had barely had time to contemplate yet the acknowledgement could not escape his notice as he had rolled down her stocking to expose the injury. The skin was creamy smooth and they were shapely from all the walking she did. Bennet found a shameful delight that he knew some beautiful part of her no one else saw, yet the thought also gave way to ungentlemanly thoughts which as much as he didn't want to contemplate he could not help but do. His affection for her would undoubtedly come with desirous thoughts and leave him with even more frustrated hope that he might have a chance. As a disciplined man once of the army such lusts did not drive him, unlike Jackson yet he was no saint, he was still flesh and blood. His mind imagined the rest of her, her soft, velvet skin under his touch and the feel of her own hands on his, that beautiful hair unpinned flowing across her naked shoulders. He did not think it was a bad thing to contemplate a woman in such a manner whom he wished in the future to make his wife. It was not as if he had some mind to seduce her for a short period of sinful pleasure. Bennet wished for a wife, he wished to spend his evenings with Adelaide, returning home to her and converse with her, see her smiles, know her thoughts. Bennet wanted _her_; it was she that occupied him not the general wish for a wife.

As the afternoon progressed there was a lot of trudging too and fro about London, at one point their trio of justice had ran so hard after two violent muggers that Bennet felt his age. A muscle in his leg tensed and threatened to lock . His step had faltered for a few seconds and the muscle relaxed and the pace was picked up again. When the day was over and he walked to a flower shop he had known once before he recalled his interrupted afternoon with Rose. It couldn't be helped, he had little experience with taking a woman out, even if he knew a woman's body better from his past. How forward and open she had been and yet he had not seen the truth. She had openly discussed her profession and what she wanted, he remembered his embarrassment at being unable to afford the lovebirds. Adelaide would be as different from Rose as North is from South, yet he could still be walking into an embarrassing situation. What if the husband was still alive? With a bunch of carnations in hand and a separate flower, beautifully pure and white he was suddenly hit with a cold clamour of doubt.

Bennet surmised he did not deserve a woman like Adelaide, a woman like that, pure and kind did not deserve a rough, uncouth man so much older as he. Somehow he had felt he and Rose were of a more equal footing both having backgrounds and past lifestyles that society would frown on. Here was a raven trying to attach itself to a dove, an angel to a demon. He knew he was romanticising her a bit but that is how he saw her, he could not help it when he felt so low of himself. The truth was he was afraid of what she could do to him if she rebuffed his feelings even in the kindest way. That is what his naïve dalliance with Rose had done to him. Suddenly his inner soldier snapped into play and a sharp barb of steel penetrated his brain and it said 'A man who does not act is nothing but a coward!'

Upon arriving at her door he had accumulated further courage and that steadied his nerve enough to rap on the door. Letty answered the door herself and he handed her the single flower he had brought, it was a sprig of Lily of the Valley which represented to him the sweetness which she carried. Letty smiled broadly at the flower.

"I wondered when you would come, thank you, thank you!" She clapped her hands together and took the sprig, she led him into the small sitting room they had. The house did not smell of soap and cotton but the sitting room had a faint smell of lavender. Adelaide sat in a low, worn chair with a high back, she was reading a volume but dropped the book to her lap when she saw him.

"Sergeant Drake, I'm so glad you chose to visit us!" She said cheerfully but then she bit her lip, realising how forward that sounded. "Forgive me, I am starved of company beyond dear Letty here."

"Look what he brought me Ada!" Letty said rushing forward, thrusting the sprig of Lily of the Valley at her siser.

"He sees the sweetness we all see, my dear." Adelaide said, brushing a lock of hair from her sisters face maternally. Bennet stepped forward and held out the carnations to her, his shyness told him to drop his eyes but he persevered. Adelaide took them in both hands and looked down at them for a moment.

"They're beautiful!" Letty exclaimed. "You're so kind!"

Letty seized his hand and shook it so wildly Adelaide's attention was diverted.

"Letty let the Sergeant be, I'm sure he would find you all the sweeter if you brought tea through." She said, her cheeks turning crimson. Nodding Letty darted from the room with the energy of a young puppy. Now this left Bennet and Adelaide observing one another in silence, her gaze soft in its brilliant blue. Bennet's stomach turned over and over with an excitable energy, he felt like his fifteen year old self when he had first seen Anabelle Wilson a milliner's girl down the street from his home. But unlike with Annabelle, this feeling was deeper, stronger and tantalising to experience.

"They're beautiful Sergeant." She said kindly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Do you think you might call me Bennet?"

"If that is what you wish, I am indebted to you for the other day." She replied, but seemed dissatisfied with her formal words. "You must call me Adelaide then… though perhaps not in front of Mrs Grayson."

"We'll make that a deal then." He smiled.

"Good."

Silence fell again, a comfortable silence and Bennet felt the urge to sit down for his legs felt light. Part of him still told him to be careful, to keep himself in check.

"How is your knee?" He asked.

"The doctor took a look, he said rest is the best cure, so rest it has had to be."

"What have you done about the washing you take in?"

"Mrs Grayson has been doing it, I have allowed her to keep the money, it is the custom we need to keep above all."

"She's a good friend to you." He mused.

"Yes, she is the only person other than I who has the patience with Letty." Adelaide explained. "She takes much looking after but she's not bad."

"Any man with sense can see that." Bennet replied and then he took a risk. "I imagine your husband thought the same."

Adelaide was quiet a moment and she looked him dead in the eye, it was such an intense glance that it made him pause his breath. Had he gone too far?

"Perhaps he would."

_Would. _That was present tense meant only one thing, Bennet's head dropped and he heaved a sigh, he could not help it. Adelaide watched as he ran both hands over his hair and only when he looked up again did she speak.

"Sergeant… Bennet…"

"Well…" He said, flustered and feeling like his stomach was filled with lead. "I should go, I'm glad you're better. I shall… stop by sometime with my linen."

"Wait!" She called softly as he moved to the door of the sitting room, he turned, her voice could lead him to fire. "Can I tell you something?"

He swallowed hard and he nodded.

"I have never been married; I'm not a Preston…" These words glued Bennet's feet to the floor, he looked at her needing her to continue speaking. "I knew it would not be straightforward living as we do as a single woman… it seems foolish but the ambiguity has kept questions away."

"Then you…" Bennet corrected his words and he stepped forward to be closer to her. "Adelaide, that being so… when you're better… would you perhaps like to… spend an afternoon together?"

For a moment Adelaide continued to look at him, her soft eyes so blue it was like recesses of the ocean.

"I should like that."

Bennet exhaled with relief, he could not help it and she could not have missed it. A rush of adrenaline flew through his body and he could feel his feet twitching. He needed to walk, yet he must stay for tea. He did not want to leave her presence but the agitation increased, excitement and happiness was hardly bearable, especially when she smiled. Rising he hurried.

"Forgive me, I must go for now but… I'll call tomorrow… we can see how you're faring then. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Apologise to Miss Letty for me, tell her…"

"Tea is postponed." Adelaide finished cheerfully.

"Yes."

There were no words as Bennet Drake hurried home; there were no words at all.


	7. Chapter 6

Bennet could not sleep for the entire night, it evaded him like some kind of game, whenever he was close to dozing off a thought would peak out of his mind and rouse him again. He lay on his back, his hands rested on his chest, his mind racing though his body was still. The thoughts did not trouble him though possibilities teased their way into plans he made in his mind, so potent he had to stop his thoughts and begin again. Bennet did not like to compare his impending afternoon with that he spent with Rose but now he did so to see his folly. Not only had he been awkward, he had tried too hard, giving her roses, taking her to the theatre and bartering for birds. This had all been monetary and had served him ill, now he must try and play to the strengths of his personality.

In his mind he saw a visit to a tea shop where they could find an intimate corner, away from prying eyes and talk, learn more about one another. Thus far he had managed to make her smile on several occasions and that was frequently over a basket of linen. Sat opposite her in a cosy corner he could be at the best advantage and at his most vulnerable, but the kind of vulnerable he wanted to be with her. He had already taken the flowers, next time he would present himself smart and take her for tea, it was small but worthy of them both to lay a foundation.

At work Bennet worked at double the usual diligence, if he was ordered to beat a man he did so without question, at the word of Reid he would grab his hat and head out with him to any task. It did not go unnoticed, looks passed between Reid and Jackson though the latter was asked to refrain from giving Bennet the inquisition. Emily Reid had not mentioned to her husband what had passed between her and his Sergeant, yet her advice was made Bennet indebted to her in his mind.

The day itself came, Bennet was racked with excited nerves, he had shaved and had everything in his appearance just show as he left his lodgings and made sure to avoid any chance of calamity by taking the cleanest route. The tea house was a tidy place with a quaintness to it though Bennet had never been before, but it came on good recommendation and that was enough for him. Adelaide had agreed to meet him inside as she did not like waiting around a premises on her own. As he walked up to the white washed building he happened to see her through the window. Taking a moment to collect himself he gazed at her, her eyes were bent upon her gloved hands which rested ladylike on her lap. She looked just at home in a place like this, he thought and some part of him felt it was wrong to disturb her. Adelaide happened to glance up but she did not see him for he was already opening the door and stepping inside, the butterflies in his stomach beating their wings with a strong flutter.

A smartly dressed waitress showed him to the table and Adelaide rose to meet him.

"I thought I'd get here first." He asked. "So much for trying to be early."

"I grew up on a farm Bennet, if you don't rise when you're supposed to then the jobs for the day do not get done. That is what my mother taught me, I believe I was even prompt at birth."

Adelaide put out her hand to him, he took it in his own noticing how much larger his hands were to her own. She was dressed in an elegant deep, royal blue dress trimmed with dark lace and her hair was styled so that small curls hung from front to back. She never looked lovelier in his eyes and the colour of the dress enhanced the mystifying blue of her own. Bennet allowed Adelaide to take charge of order some tea and sandwiches and he was grateful for he was so concentrated on speaking levelly to her he wasn't sure he could manage a curious waitress.

"I hope your knee isn't giving you any trouble?" He asked.

"Not at present."

"I'm pleased, I suppose things are all back to normal now then?"

"God willing." She smiled. "And you?"

"Well… the usual, there's a lot of trouble about I'll never be out of a job." He explained, realising talking shop in depth was hardly the sort of thing to bring to their first outing. "I'm glad they piped down enough so that I was able to come today."

"As am I."

Bennet had to focus hard on not simply staring at her, he felt quite at ease but she was quite disarming without saying a word. It made him feel like a foolish lad.

"You look very smart Sergeant, my compliments to whomever presses your shirts." She joked, a twinge of mischief appearing in her eye that he very much liked the look of.

"The lady in question is very thorough, she chases me down if I do not bring them to her to be laundered." He replied, a broad smile lighting up his face.

"My, my what a dragon!"

"I wouldn't say that."

"You're too kind." She laughed, raising the china cup towards him in gratitude then placing it to her rosy mouth. She delicately sipped from the cup and when he seized his own he forgot a moment to use the handle, his fingers tipping it holding the rim.

"Forgive me." He said apologetically, turning a tiny bit crimson.

"Do not apologise on my account, it must find its way in some fashion."

"Have you been here before?"

"No, never."

"I had contemplated taking you to a little place down the way, it does a fine chop with potatoes…"

"You could have done." She said her brow peaking with interest.

"It was recommended that I bring you somewhere more…."

"Genteel?"

"Yes."

"How wrong you view me." She chided affectionately. "And you a Sergeant. What could be better than a good meal…."

She suddenly paused, blushing herself. When she said nothing Bennet took a chance to rest his hand gently upon her own as it rested on the table. Adelaide looked at it, her eyes travelling up his arm to his concerned face.

"Now who is being unladylike?" She said, Bennet still held his hand atop of hers.

"Please don't apologise."

When Adelaide smiled at him he removed his hand from hers, a pleasant awkwardness surrounded them. Here she was confessing herself unladylike, he could not help but compare her speech to Rose's whom had discussed a girl earning money on her back.

"Perhaps some other time." He suggested, her smile broadened slightly. She looked at him for a moment, that twinkle in her eye again and suddenly he felt incredibly warm and tight about his throat and chest. Had the temperature increased?

"Are you well Bennet?"

"I am… you'd laugh if I told you."

"Speak your mind, I'm eager to hear it."

Bennet shook his head, his eyes dropping to the table and his fingers drummed the top of it nervously. Suddenly he found her hand atop of his, stilling his fingers and daring to look up her eyes glued him with the kindest glance he had seen from anyone.

"Don't be shy." She said ruefully. "Or perhaps you're teasing me."

"No!" He said emphatically. "Not at all!"

When she giggled his mortification broke and he soon laughed at himself.

"Now who is teasing whom?" He asked pointing a finger at her playfully. "I see I'll have to keep my policeman's head about with you."

"Please tell me what you were thinking before?" She asked gently, her expression warm and reassuring. Bennet considered a moment, to speak would leave him vulnerable or worse yet frighten her off altogether.

"I was just… I honestly don't know, I just come across feeling a little bit strange when I'm with you is all."

"Strange?" She asked. "In a bad way?"

"No, no!" He promised again, then he saw her smile ruefully at him once more, she was a devil.

"Teasing seems to ease you out of discomfort." She explained.

"And teasing I see is what I shall watch you for!"

"It is not an arrestable offence?"

"Try it and see."

"Then you would fulfil your job though I would be leaving mind undone. Then where would you be?"

"I could come and sit by your cell." He said and picking up a delectable sandwich he continued. "And taunt you with one of these till you promised to mend your ways."

"How cruel of you!" She said in mock mortification, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well we aim to rehabilitate."

"Your shirts would be all the dirtier for it!" She exclaimed and this paused Bennet's train of teasing. She had him there.

"Touche."

"Do we have a deal then? You will not arrest me?"

"I'll consider it."

They paused in their sparring to eat, Adelaide pouring them both another cup of tea from the delicate china teapot.

"Now I fear we must talk some sense." Adelaide said gravely, exaggerating every word in parody. "You must tell me something true about yourself."

"Such as?"

"Well…" She considered. "Where you were born, your days in the army? Whatever you like."

"I fear I haven't much that would do me service on an afternoon like this." He said, his voice becoming hesitant.

"I believe you are a good man. Therefore I am sat here."

"I don't wish to disappoint you."

"For all you may be aware, I may soon disappoint you…"

"I can't imagine so."

"Shall we strike another deal, one truth each and there's an end for today?"

Bennet took a deep breath, racking his brains with what to tell her.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 7

_**A.N Thank you to AnotherKim and Purplesbeard for your lovely, supportive reviews. I'm hoping this story continues to be enjoyable. Reviews are love!**_

Adelaide looked at Bennet kindly awaiting for him to speak with happy expectation. The tea house around them was quiet, but they had a contented privacy in a corner table. Bennet still was unsure what to tell her about, he didn't think many things put him in a good light. Eventually he swallowed hard and looked at her.

"I enjoy reading, history mostly. Recently I've been reading about the Egyptians." He explained as he glanced unsure at her face, for a moment she took in his words and then she smiled again.

"I see." She replied, taking a sip of tea. "Learning the secrets of the rest of the world."

"There may be some differences but from what I see the whole world is the same."

"In what way?" She said, her interest piqued by the change, she seemed impressed by his observation.

"Well there's always greed, war and men trying to trample over others."

"You're not wrong there."

"Well… anyway, I shan't go on, I'll try and think of more interesting truths." He said with a smile, a slight awkwardness creeping in, he liked at her too much to be at ease. "Now I'd say it was your turn."

Adelaide looked at him a moment, contemplating . He'd seen that look on a few faces but somehow he knew she wasn't concocting some fabrication.

"My real surname is Berry." She explained. "So is Letty's."

"Why did you change your name?"

"A fresh start I suppose. I brought us here so we could be two of many in a large city."

"Had you… escaped something?" He asked carefully.

"The tedium of farm life." She said awkwardly, then trying to smile she said. "You're a good policeman."

"You don't have too…."

Adelaide took a deep breath, again smiling at him.

"No, it's alright. Letty you see started to get herself into trouble, wandering off, putting herself in danger on the farm. She tried to swim in one of the deeper ponds and nearly drowned. My mother couldn't seem to resign herself enough to watch her… so one night… I just took her."

Bennet looked at her surprised, it was quite a thing for a young woman to abscond one night with a child that was not hers. He felt a large degree of admiration for Adelaide and it showed in his eyes, they grew large and kind. Bennet knew it could not have been easy being so young and having a even younger dependent, especially one that required watchful care.

"You seem shocked." She said quietly, becoming self conscious and looking down at her gloved hands.

"No, no not at all." He replied softly, his voice low so that he would not attract attention of the few others in the tea house. "I think it must have been very hard in the beginning."

"It took a long time before I could earn to keep us in a house such as we do now. But I managed without having to become too desperate." She smiled now, relieved by his gentleness.

"I think it a very admirable thing what you done."

"Thank you."

The smile broadened, the largest yet and Bennet knew then that he was in love. The thought did not terrify him like he feared it would.

"And no one has ever tried to find you?"

"No."

They paused, looking at one another a moment in suspended affection. The waitress interrupted them, asking if they should like a fresh pot. Bennet looked to Adelaide for the answer and she nodded thankfully at the young woman who then scurried away.

"You made a good choice coming here, Bennet. It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm actually not that difficult to please, I should imagine whatever you chose I should have enjoyed."

"Especially those chops and potatoes." He laughed.

"Absolutely."

Her face gazed upon his again and without thinking she brought out her hand and touched his cheek. Bennet immediately flushed from head to foot, the touch was like an electric shock to his body and he did his best not to tremble.

"Do memories from your time in the army still trouble you?" She asked, her hand remaining where it rested. Bennet couldn't help but lightly fresh his cheek into her gloved palm, he liked the small touches of affection she offered. Stroking the stubbled flesh with her thumb she then retracted her hand.

"Sometimes. Not today."

"Do you manage to sleep?"

"Most nights I'm so exhausted from the beat, I get nightmares more often than sleepless nights." He explained.

"How awful." She sighed, he wished her hand was still upon his cheek, he wished he was sat by her rather than opposite. This was only their first outing together yet he felt so at ease in her company, he thought she felt it to.

"I just try and remember that it's past, I have to look forward."

"True. You do such good work on your beat." She replied, the playfulness returning to her voice to try and warm the woeful turn in the conversation. Bennet smiled at her yet again and she seemed to flush a little. "Forgive me I am very forward in my tone. I have been since childhood. I think all the fresh air made me bold."

"I can quite see you, running through fields against your mother's wishes."

"I wager you were just the same."

The conversation stopped, Bennet's face no longer smiled though he did not look angry or sad, his face just held a blankness and realising this he became awkward once more. This was nothing compared to how Adelaide felt upon seeing his reaction to her comment, her face dropped and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Forgive me, I did not know."

"It's not your fault. My past is as I said, the past."

"I have the delicacy of a herd of stampeding cattle. I do beg your pardon."

Adelaide rose now, her embarrassment too much to bear, Bennet quickly darted up putting out his hand.

"Please, don't go. It's alright… I like this… I like the honesty of it." He assured her, her face was pale and her eyes seemed to prick with tears. "Please sit down, don't go just yet."

For a moment Adelaide hesitated, the waitresses behind the counter had spied them and obviously presumed he had wounded her. To spare appearances for Bennet's sake, Adelaide sat back down, taking a moment or two to collect herself.

"I will try and behave myself, Bennet." She said with an awkward laugh.

"Thank you for sitting down, it doesn't matter to me honestly. I'm having such a nice time sat here, I don't get such things often." He said kindly, his hand resting on top of hers again, Adelaide looked at their joined hands for a moment then she did something that made Bennet all the more under her spell. Her hand turned itself so her palm and fingers linked with his and she wove her hand so it was holding his. It was such a small action yet it spoke much, the only trouble was that they were happened upon by the waitress.

"Excuse me." The waitress uttered hurried, placing the pot down and scurrying away. This provoked laughter between the two of them that returned a contented air to their afternoon. They remained with their hands joined for some moments, Bennet looking into Adelaide's face with such affection he remembered how Long Susan had described him as 'mooning' when he used to look at Rose. His eyes dropped at the word being said in his head, as clear as when it was spoken. His gaze fell to his lap but he soon felt a tug on his hand and his eyes darted back up to hers.

"Sergeant Bennet Drake, I did not sit back down so you would go all shy on me."

"I'm sorry. I just did not wish to look too long… I thought I might appear… soft I suppose." He rambled.

"Whoever has made you feel so in the past should be kept there, Bennet." She said softly, squeezing his hand gently. "I like how you look at me."

"Are we ever to disagree?"

"I think the more we know of one another we shall, at this stage we are merely finding each other rather pleasing." She laughed.

"I can't imagine you would give me too much cause to grieve." He joked.

"That is for the future to see I suppose."

They continued to chat about London life for another hour, Adelaide listened as Bennet told her of his times in the police and he even dared speak of a past dalliance with Rose, though he emitted some details naturally. Adelaide in turn told him more of her sister's condition and how their lives changed over time in London. By the time they left the tea house they were comfortable again, their knowledge of one another increased but still hesitant as many are upon early acquaintance. Bennet enjoyed Adelaide's playful nature, which though forward was still ladylike.

Walking back to her street she then thought it best to part ways with him on the corner to avoid prying eyes including those of Mrs Grayson and Letty. Bennet knew it was too earlier to ask permission to kiss her however much he wished to but he was pleased when she cupped his cheek gently before kissing it.

"Thank you for such a lovely time."

He took her hand in both his own and held it a moment.

"No, thank you. I hope you don't mind me saying Adelaide but… I feel so very… at ease with you."

"I am glad, I worried I had been far too unladylike as to scandalise myself."

"Not in my eyes."

"For the moment." She replied with a slight smile. "Goodbye Bennet."

"Goodbye Adelaide, might I see you again some time soon?"

"I hope so."

Bennet watched her walk all the way to her door, when she was gone from his view he remained a short while as he mulled over all the thoughts and feelings rushing through him. Then realising some residents were peering round their curtains at him he walked back to his own lodgings. For the first time in a long while, he felt light as a feather, truly content but yet he longed for more of her company. Oh indeed this was the early stages of love indeed.


	9. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Bennet Drake passed a sleepless night following his afternoon with Adelaide. There was far too much to think of, he went over their conversations in his mind over and over, in truth his inner critic was trying to find numerous things to pick fault with. However overall on reflection he was pleased with how the afternoon had gone, they had both felt moments of awkwardness and mortification but the main thing was they bypassed them and enjoyed one another's company. As the night went on he became more and more excitable by the memory of the touch of her hand against his cheek and when she threaded her hand in his. Was he becoming some silly adolescent with childish fantasies, before his war days he imagined passing his life with a girl or two who he saw about London and took a shine too. Now he lay a man in his forties dreaming a similar sort of thing, his mind planned out future visits he could take her on, then as he moved sleepless into the hour of the wolf his mind fell more lustful. Bennet felt guilty for doing so but he couldn't help it, he was too fond of her not too imagine thus. Adelaide was an honourable woman, with Rose it wouldn't have been long before they fell into carnal delights together, but not with Adelaide. She was a lady and whatever he felt, he would have to patiently respect that.

The following morning he rose, his lids heavy from the short amount of sleep he had managed. Bennet was used to sleepless nights or rather light sleeping afflicted with nightmares, but somehow today, the fatigue seemed more trying in one way, yet in another he strode with a spring in his step. Upon walking into the station Reid immediately commented.

"You're looking somewhat sprightly today Bennet."

"Thank you sir."

But of course where there was a Reid, there was a Jackson.

"Dark circles around the eyes yet a spring in the step." Jackson jibed. "You didn't spend last night in your own bed did you?"

"Jackson!" Reid sighed woefully at his surgeons uncouth prying. Bennet however was not to be irritated by Jackson this morning; he had nothing to shame him or to hide from them.

"I did as it happens, though i didn't sleep much."

"You weren't alone then?" Jackson continued, whistling at the Sergeant. Bennet was still unmoved.

"Jackson, really. This isn't on the order f the day." Reid groaned, Jackson acquiesced to leave it but not before giving Bennet a sideways look.

As the day progressed Bennet became more and more impatient for the end of his hours, he worked diligently and thoroughly in the hope each little task or interrogation would be completed quicker, that was not so.

"Bennet! Whatever this new revelation is, i'm glad to see that cleaning up filth from the gutter can be done with so much pleasure." Reid said astounded towards the end of their day.

"Are you home to Mrs Reid sir?" He asked.

"Yes, tonight I am."

"Must be nice having someone to go home too."

"Yes it is." Thought Reid, though Emily and her religion made that difficult sometimes. "I hope you don't mind my asking Bennet but... are you taking out Miss Rose again?"

"No! No!" Bennet said almost with a laugh, he fund it funny he was once so enthralled by the girl. She was nice enough and easy on the eye but alas no Rose could measure up to Adelaide now.

"But there is... someone?"

"Hopefully sir, yes."

"Do you go to meet her now?"

"Not quite yet sir why?"

"Because... you've put on your coat."

Without realising Bennet had grabbed his coat and hat, slinging them on with casual ease, thankfully Reid offered a small smile instead of an annoyed look. With that Jackson entered, eager to leave himself.

"On your way out Drake?" He aid elbowing him in the arm. "Any chance you could take me to this new brothel that's put such a mile on your face?"

"I ain't visited a brothel!" Bennet replied, a slight grate returning to his voice that Jackson had so missed this morning. Teasing Bennet was a highlight of his day.

"Well whoever she is... enjoy her till she realises a coppers wife isn't a romantic one."

"How do you know it's a woman?" Reid interjected to Jackson. "Bennet might have had a windfall at the races."

"Well now you're sticking up for him, I know it's a woman." Jackson laughed. "In all fairness Drake, you're a good guy, may she treat you better than Rose did."

"Thanks, I daresay." Bennet replied, not quite sure what to make of the mild kindness of his sparring partner. Usually he mentally fantasised about knocking a few of Jackson's teeth out, now he could have shook his hand.

"Well seeing as how you're both itching to go, you may as well." Reid said. "Emily will be pleased to see me at a Godly hour."

"One more thing to praise the Lord for." Jackson quipped.

"Easy now!"

Bennet was impatient and he strode towards Adelaide's home, needing to arrange their next outing so he could have something to look forward to. Upon arriving on the doorstep he reached for the knocker, but inside he knew trouble was brewing. He rapped anyway and after a minute or so Mrs Grayson answered.

"Mr Drake, now is not a good time."

Behind her was a chaotic argument between a hysterical Letty and Adelaide whom he could tell was trying her best to remain calm. Frustration tinged her voice, but it was strained smooth.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Mrs Grayson looked kindly at him, for the first time he was not an unwelcome visitor or an imposition.

"Letty is having one of her episodes. You would be best to return later, or better yet tomorrow."

"Do you mind me asking what the trouble is?"

Mrs Grayson did not look annoyed at this question, but as the roar from the kitchen grew louder she sighed.

"A difference of opinion, Letty sees the world in a strange way, she sees and hears strange things. It can put her in danger, like it did with the boiling water."

A commotion fell, there was the sound of something crashing to the floor and Adelaide now shouted. Bennet knew a scuffle when he heard one but before he could step inside to try and help, Mrs Grayson apologised quickly and shut the door in his face. For a moment he stood there in shock, listening to the muffled clamour inside, he was half tempted to knock again or try the door but then he realised after one outing he had no right to impose himself. Disheartened he moved away from the house and walked down the street.

Heading for The Bear he was intending to quash his disappointment with drink and so he did. After several glasses, his wages disappearing he felt it was time to stagger home and sleep. His head would hit the pillow and he would be out like a light compensating for lack of sleep the night before. It took a familiar amount of extra effort to co-ordinate his feet to get him home, ever street seemed longer and more uneven than he remembered and at least once he staggered.

As he approached his tenement, he saw a figure stood in the darkness at the bottom of the steps. Upon nearing Bennet realised with increasing mortification that it was Adelaide, a shawl wrapped around her hugged arms for warmth. She was cold and how long had she been standing there. For several moments Bennet took advantage of the shadow he was hidden by and determined not to leave it. There was no way this meeting would end well in the state he was in, he was safe leaning against the wall in the shadow.

For several minutes he remained thus, Adelaide paced a little back and forth to keep herself warm, she looked up at the sky and he saw her visible breath disappearing in the air. As she moved a little she stepped into the illumination of the moonlight and he saw her eyes, they were heavy and tired, red from crying. Her hair had been casually bundled onto her head, it looked liked it had been pulled out slightly at the back and he could guess who by. The sight was too much for Bennet to remain in the shadows and he moved forward, calling her name.

"Adelaide."

She turned quickly on her heel, crying out a little in surprise. Her face almost lit up at the sight of him, he realised he might just be the most pleasing sight she had seen today. Coming forward he smiled at her, his intoxication making his smile larger than he meant it and his walk much less certain.

"Bennet." She replied then seeing his state she added. "Are you... drunk?"

"I'm afraid so. Forgive me Adelaide I didn't expect you to see me like this..."

"Would you like a hand?" She asked, coming forward and offering her arm. Bennet grinned stupidly at her, his mind screamed he looked a fool but his face muscles were taking instruction from his heart.

"Very gentlemanly." He laughed.

Adelaide helped him climbed the stairs, is arm in hers when it should have been the other way round. As they reached his door he fumbled inside his pockets for his keys, his smile dropped when it took far too long a moment to discover them. Then there was the debacle of unlocking the door.

"I shall let you get to bed."

"No please, don't go just yet!" He begged.

"Well... i don't think it's proper for me to come in at this hour."

Bennet realised he had to sober up and be serious, he straightened his face and looked at her more levelly, it took all his concentration but he managed it.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"I gather you heard some of the problem earlier, I came to apologise and once again to apologise for Ms Grayson's rudeness."

"There's no need to apologise for either."

Bennet looked her up and down and his eyes were caught by marks on her arms, in his drunken state he seized her hands and raised her arms closer to his face for further inspection. For a second he felt her resist but then she relented. Before taking a much closer look he happened to see her eyes, she looked worried. The marks were easy to identify, they were bruises from hard pressure of fingers, there were even angry, red indentations from fingernails.

"Did Letty do this?"

Adelaide nodded, her face written with shame, Bennet mourned seeing her so.

"I think... you should put some ointment on them." He suggested.

"I will. I just wanted to come by and apologise..."

"Listen Adelaide, I hope you don't mind me speaking plain. It's the drink I can't help it but... should I ever see you here again with the purpose to apologise, I hope it to be for some actual injury you have given me... not apologising for matters you cannot help." Bennet explained, still holding her hands with gentle firmness.

"You're too kind."

"Then maybe you can come out again with me next week?"

"Of course, you know I would love too."

"Shall we say Thursday next?"

"Yes." She smiled.

His head feeling suddenly clearer from the sight of her arms he felt a protective urge towards her at so late an hour.

"Let me see you home." He assured her.

"No no."

"I insist."

Bennet Drake would take no arguments today.


	10. Chapter 9

The following weeks passed quickly and Bennet was fortunate enough to see Adelaide at least twice a week. They idly passed hours ambling in a park, frequenting the tea shop and even on one occasion sampling the infamous chop and potatoes he had teased. When the weather was not fair Bennet would call at the house and they would take tea together. All had been innocent, playful romance and Bennet found it easy to play the gentleman in the knowledge that Adelaide felt as strongly for him as he did her. Yet playing the gentleman had made him hold back on any further intimacy beyond the touch of hands or cheek, he wanted to make absolutely sure for he knew once he had her, he couldn't let her go. A kiss would see to that alright. There was a price for all this though, a far greater price than not having yet kissed, something much darker.

One afternoon he happened upon the house to surprise her and found chaos reigned indoors. He was ushered in by a panicky, fraught Mrs Grayson who babbled breathlessly that Letty was having a rather severe episode. Bennet didn't need to hear the explanation, for the hullabaloo coming from the kitchen sounded like a murder was taking place. Hearing a knock upon the door Letty had barricaded herself and Adelaide in the kitchen by wedging a chair against the door handle.

"Can you get in?!" Mrs Grayson cried, her wide eyes brimming with tears as Adelaide's loud pleas for Letty to calm herself were met with cries and crashes. Bennet taking swift action kicked at the door, his strength leading it to give way within two blows. Adelaide had her hands fixed at the wrists of her sister who was scratching at her face and try as she might she was clearly losing the grapple. Bennet saw her face was marked with red patches and her arms boasted angry stripes from nails. Rushing behind Letty he wrapped his arms about the top of hers, his strength prising down those wild arms though not easily, Letty was strong in her anger. With the help of Adelaide who still held her wrists they negotiated her with a chair. This was not the sweet natured young girl he had met on his first time at the house. Bennet knew she was unstable at times but he had no idea. Letty writhed against them with seething rage.

"Get off me you pig!" She screamed like a wild animal. "Filthy bastard pig!"

The girl spat and struggled but she was fixed in the chair by Bennet's strength but as Adelaide knelt down to reason with her, still holding her wrists Letty kicked out, striking her sister painfully. All at once Adelaide's face went from reason to anger and raising her hand she delivered a hard slap across Letty's face.

"That's enough!"

The blow made Letty fall back in the chair and like a burst bubble her rage vanished. Adelaide gazed wide eyed as a red mark spread over the struck cheek of her younger sister and Bennet could only watch as her face changed from anger to contorted horror. Clearly horrified by what she'd done she stood gaping mouthed and both sisters panted with exhaustion. Mrs Grayson pulled Adelaide away and knelt in her place coaxing Letty with soothing tones to focus once more. The young girl seemed mid delirium though she was calm and in an instant she began to cry. Embracing the poor girl in her arms, Mrs Grayson rocked her softly and Bennet relinquished his hold. All the while in these last moments his eyes had stayed fixed on Adelaide and he watched as she slowly backed from the kitchen into the yard.

Flushed with concern Bennet followed her only to happen upon her being violently sick, her hand grasping the wall for support. Once it was done Adelaide slumped against it, stammered, painful breathing escaping her lips. Only then did she at last dare to raise her eyes to him. Bennet did not know what to say, she looked so defeated and sad yet seeing her flash for such a moment in anger had shocked him. Adelaide read it all too well in his face and she look crushed with shame.

"Do not feel you must stay, I've done my best to hide this. You must go."

"You need water." He replied, taking her shoulders and helping her to stand. She was weak in her frame and despite everything she leaned on him for support.

"I need peace." She groaned, looking down at her scratched arms. "I do not think what I'll have to put her through. I can't."

"I'll fetch the Doctor."

Bennet left her reluctantly to do so and in half an hour he returned. Adelaide was sat by the kitchen fire as Mrs Grayson and the Doctor put Letty to bed. With her head rested on her hand she did not register his entrance. Coming forward his hat being scrunched nervously in his hands he knelt down in front of her. At first she did not look at him, but he waited, time seeming the only thing he could give her at present.

"You will be disgusted by me I know." She murmured, looking up as her hand supported her temple. "I try to be patient but sometimes she hurts me so… it is the only way to break it."

"She was hysterical, you had to." Bennet replied gently feeling greatly for her position; he was not disgusted with her at all. All he felt was sadness for them both.

"I did not. Go away from here Bennet."

Panicking, Bennet dropped his hat and took her free hand between his own, dwarfing it. Slowly he rested it against his heart and Adelaide looked at him fully.

"It beats so." She whispered.

"That's for the thought of you in harm." He explained. "You should feel it when we step out together. I'll no more go from here than let her beat you black and blue."

Adelaide sat up properly, her free hand stroked down his cheek but in a quick action Bennet seized that one to. Bringing them both to his lips he kissed them. A sound of struggle from upstairs broke the moment and he felt her hands jerk in his. Letty cried out for Adelaide two or three times and Bennet saw the guilt and panic sweep over her exhausted face.

"Leave her to the Doctor."

"Yes." She nodded and leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder. Instinctively his arms went about her waist to hold her in place and that heart beat wildly for a different reason. He thought she must hear it now. They remained thus in silence for some minutes and when she pulled away their faces were so close that their eyes sought deep softness from the others.

"I need to rest." She said, drawing away for she could not kiss him after so violently vomiting. Bennet shuffled forward so his hands were still about her and he looked up at her like a man so devoted. He did not care at this moment what he had just witnessed or how hard it would make things; it was just the surety that he loved her. Now was not the time to push such a romantic suit, he knew that is why she had pulled back a little.

"Yes you need too." He replied quietly, brushing any loose hair from her face. "We should see to these scratches first."

"Leave them they heal soon enough."

"Would you like me to go?"

Adelaide merely gazed at him in silence until she sighed.

"No."

"Then do you mind if I propose something?"

"No."

"Why don't you sit with my…" He hesitated. "I could hold you and you could sleep."

Again she stared at him with a soft, sad gaze and she nodded slowly. Rising from the chair she walked with him to the drawing room. Bennet seated himself comfortably before enveloping Adelaide between his two arms as she nestled against him.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Never more so." He replied, so happy to turn a sad moment into an intimate once. "Are you?"

"Yes."

They said no more, her head rested on his shoulder and soon she was sound asleep. Bennet watched as the tenseness fell from her face as she slumbered, his arms went tight about her and he would keep her he swore that to himself. After twenty or so minutes Mrs Grayson came in quietly. At first she was taken aback by the sight but Bennet offered her a small smile, after some reconsideration she smiled back.

"The doctor has given Letty a sleeping draft; I shall stay and sit with her for a while." She whispered.

"Then I shall stay here a while too." Bennet replied.

"You had no intention of doing anything else."

Those were her last gentle words as she quietly closed the door and Bennet looking upon the woman he loved once more, sighed heavily and leaned his head back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A.N Hello, we will starting to be taking a darker turn slowly and also becoming more adult in upcoming chapters. Thank you to my two lovely reviewers Purplesbeard and AnotherKim and everyone else who was read this fic. **_

The early dawn shined dimly through the thin curtains of the drawing room and a chill pervaded as the fire had long since died out. Bennet roused aware of Adelaide's still sleep weight upon him and it was a comforting feeling in contrast to his stiff frame. As his eyes opened, adjusting to the lgith he became aware of a shape stood before him. He started when he realised it was Letty, the jerk waking Adelaide also. Realising her sister stood before them, Adelaide quicjly scrambled off Bennet's lap to her feet. Letty's eyes were dark and heavy and her hair was matted from struggle and sleep. Adelaide gently took her sister's shoulders and kissed her forehead maternally, her loving gentleness all too evident. Bennet merely watched the scene play out knowing Letty was now calm, but he couldn't help but remember what a different species she had been yesterday. The young girl looked at her sister with confusion.

"Why is your cheek bruised?" She asked sleepily. Bennet realised that these episodes must appear as a blank in her memory afterwards, it made it all the sadder.

"You did it my love." Adelaide answered honestly.

Letty struggled with this information, her eyes pricked with tears but they did not fall. Reaching out her hand she hovered over the deep blue bruises.

"I did it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Adelaide soothed as she heard her sister's voice slowly cracking.

"I am mad, mother always said I was." Letty said trembling, her sister seized her fiercely to her.

"Never think about what that woman said!"

"She was unkind." Letty cried now, the tears erupting from her cheeks and her voice broke into a wail. She sought the comfort of her sister's arms. "She was unkind to you too."

"Never mind."

Bennet saw that Adelaide looked worried by Letty's last words. Pulling Letty tighter to her she shushed her soothingly.

"You should go back to sleep." Adelaide said softly and Letty nodded obediently but before she moved she had one last thing to say.

"You won't put me away?"

"Not in one of those places."

"Somewhere else then?"

"I shall always try and remain with you, we're family." Adelaide promised and coming forward she lead her sister off to bed by the hand.

Bennet remained in the drawing room, the clock showed it was a little past five in the morning. He would have to go, what a strange night had passed. His neck was stiff and his right hand side tingled with pins and needles. There was much sadness in this family he saw that, but what was sadder was how Adelaide's life would undoubtedly be shaped by her sister's condition. It had in the past, she had seized the girl from an unkind mother and took her away, tried to make her better. These episodes he imagined grew in number now she was older, he was sad for them and yet such an episode had allowed him to hold his dearest close to him for several hours.

Adelaide reappeared, she gave a tired look of kindness towards Bennet, her eyes duller from fatigue. For a moment they stood at some distance but Bennet soon closed the gap.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Several years. Now she is older she is so strong, before I could manage."

"You should never have to face this on your own." He replied softly.

"I cannot burden another with it. Even Mrs Grayson only witnesses some episodes. At times I have to do my best just to drag her to her room and hold the door till she had raged her last. It is a pitiful plight I would put on no one." Adelaide explained gravely, her frame limp. Bennet hesitated but taking her hands he looked at her with such overwhelming strength of emotion that she was rendered mute.

"Won't you let me share it with you?"

Adelaide blinked as tears filled her eyes yet she did not cry. Instead sadness flooded her face and she released his hands.

"I care too much to lay any of this on you Bennet. Anything we feel now would only be poisoned down the road by these circumstances."

This was rejection, it hurt like a stab wound to the chest and then the poison flooded him. He walked by her and took up his and coat, flinging them on distractedly. Ready to leave without another word he was blinded to how she called his name several times to halt him. At last she ducked by him and stood blocking the front door.

"Do not leave like this!" She begged. "Please."

"How can I stay? I can't Adelaide… not if…"

"Do you not believe that I care for you?"

"I believe that, but you do not wish to know me more it seems…"

Adelaide grasped his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. When the door was closed she left Bennet standing a moment whilst she placed the copper kettle on to boil. Returning to him she took both his hands in her own and kissed them just as he had done the previous night, the ardency clear as day.

"Bennet, I cannot seem to not cause you pain one way or another." She sighed.

"I know you do not mean too."

"I wish to see you as we are now but… I cannot seem to find answers beyond that. Can we just be as we are for a little longer, I need to think what to do?"

Bennet contemplated a moment, he held those two tiny, trembling hands in his own.

"You realise one day Adelaide that I will ask you?" He almost whispered this, it was as though sadly it loudly would put a curse on the idea, it was a great secret.

"I hope on that day I may say what I wish to."

"You mean that?" He asked, his eyes dark and desperate.

"I do." She replied earnestly. "But for now let me feed you, I know you must o to work soon. You cannot do so on any empty stomach."

"You don't have to serve me."

"On the contrary, nothing would please me more at present."

Bennet seated himself as she diligently prepared a repast for him coupled with a strong cup of tea. They ate together in a cocoon of contented silence and when Adelaide took a little up to Letty, Bennet shook on his coat once more. Returning, Adelaide fastened the buttons and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"May I… may I call later?"

"If you wish." She said and at last the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. "I may be up to my eyes in linen, I warn you."

Adelaide led him to the door, neither parting anymore than formally for appearances. As Bennet walked onto the street he happened to pass a neighbour of Adelaide's who glanced up at her in the doorway. The look did not escape her and from the back of her mind she heard her mother's voice.

_Back in the house you brazen slut._

She darted back inside and closed the door as Bennet walked swiftly to his own lodgings to change. He was damned if Jackson was going to catch him in yesterday's unclean shirt and begin casting aspersions. It was a rush but he managed.

It wasn't until midday that Bennet could reflect on all that had happened. He knew Adelaide meant she could not marry him whilst things stood as they were, he admired her for that. Many women would cry for sympathy in the hope of being rescued but she tried no such trap. There was one surety, she would not send her sister to a mad house. What were they to do then? Adelaide had requested they continue as they were and for now Bennet was satisfied. For that fleeting moment in the drawing room had threatened the loss of her and it was more than he could bear. It had been a sickening threat he did not wish to experience again. But the fact was she wanted him, him an unassuming copper, he was enough for her. His mind took the time to recount how nice it felt to hold her in his arms, her body leant upon his for support. She seemed to slot so easily against his person and she smelt like soap, cotton and lavender. All night she had barely moved, her face relaxed at last. If he couldn't marry her and have all of her he didn't see the point anymore.

His thoughts trapped him now and he did not hear Reid call him by name several times. At last Jackson stood in the doorway bellowing.

"Drake! Have you been hit by cupids arrow or gone deaf?"

Bennet jerked with surprise, quickly collecting himself.

"Never you mind."

"Then you might want to answer Reid, he's been hollering for nearly two minutes."

Bennet rose and came through to Reid's office, the three of them stood there as they did every day. A crime and a strategy were broken down and Bennet had no choice but to put thoughts about Adelaide aside for now. But as time raced by it was nearly seven o'clock before he rushed back to her house. His clothes were in some slight disarray from an altercation with a murderer and his fists ached. As the door opened, there she stood, apron on, hair loose but pinned back from her face. She had been working all day and welcome him with a tired smile.

"Everythin' alright?" He asked, gesturing his head upstairs.

"Yes, she's been sleeping on and off, then she came down and helped me. Mrs Grayson came and read to her for an hour or so. She'll sleep like the dead now."

Bennet looked about him.

"Is Mrs Grayson here?"

"No, you just missed her." Adelaide explained. "I imagine you're sorry for that."

"Her hard looks are one of the reasons I come here, certainly don't get enough of those on the beat." He replied jovially, so pleased and relieved to be back in her company. Taking his hand she led him in to the drawing room and helped him out of his coat.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you, you're an angel." He replied, enjoying the fires warmth as he wringed his hands near it's welcoming flicker. "I've been chasing a man most of the day."

"Did you catch him?"

"Yes."

Unusually Adelaide stood observing him, every time he visited she always fussed to bring him refreshment before she stood stationary but now there was a curious look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Coming forward she stood close to him, very close, the kind of close that made his skin flush and his body grow tense with longing.

"I was thinking this afternoon how much I should like you to kiss me, does that make me forward?" She said softly. Bennet stared at her a moment hardly believing his ears, he'd wanted to do that for weeks. He swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"Well… I'm happy to oblige if you…"

Her hands went to his shoulders and that silenced him, instinctively he rested one of his own at her waist and the other cupped her cheek. Bringing their face close he looked deep into her face, it was so serene and welcoming. His stomach jerked and back flipped and his heart drummed violently. As his lips drew themselves to her, he tightened his hands on her with gentle possessiveness and he fell into bliss.


	12. Chapter 11

Weeks of pent up desire to kiss her was now being satisfied and Bennet could not help but emit a sound between a sigh and a groan against her soft lips. He half expected Adelaide would need a few moments to be coaxed into the kiss, he thought perhaps she might be nervous yet she responded to him instantaneously. Her fingers held him a little tighter and she rested her weight against him. Bennet felt how she gave herself up completely to kiss him and his own hands took her in happily. Her own slipped about his neck allowing him in turn to pull her all the closer, determined as they were to fuse together.

Bennet felt tight about the collar as a boiling flush of passion rushed through his body. It stifled him trapped as he was under starch and linen. As their kiss deepened he felt his self awareness vanish, all about seemed to disappear. His eyes were closed but he could see all from the touch of lips and fingertips Part of him questioned if this was a dream but his senses assured him it was real. Realising he had to release her for breath they parted, though he held her still fast to him pressing his lips to her forehead as he exhaled heavily. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, a hand of his cradled the back of her head as he looked into the colour rushed face. Tired eyes were now wider and brighter and her rosy pink lips were a little swollen from kissing him.

"That was quite something." He breathed with a smile. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Well I give you leave to do it when you wish… within reason."

Looking about Bennet saw half laundered washing; she had a long night ahead catching up.

"Can I help you with this?"

"You're no washer woman Bennet, I won't trouble you with it." She laughed but he was now deadly serious.

"You need to stop refusing my help." He explained, kissing her again quickly. "I'm not proud to do it so don't to be proud to let me."

"I will get it done soon enough, I might even do so a little quicker now. But thank you."

Bennet looked at her bruised cheek again, his thumb stroking over it as he held her face in his hands. They examined one another then he kissed her again. Bennet pulled her to a chair and settled her on his lap as she had been last night. Adelaide ran a hand over his forehead and through the front of his hair before pressing her lips to his. With an arm about her waist and his other hand stroking her neck and face Bennet returned it. She was so absorbed in him, so rife with longing that she dared to push off his jacket, the crushed white shirt sleeves being released. Bennet moved enough to allow her; she pressed her chest against his, their kisses becoming more heady with passion, delirium sinking in. His name was muffled against their lips in her velvet tone. She could not help but shift on his lap a little and the feel of her boiled his wanting love for her to the brim.

This was no wallflower kissing him, this was a woman who knew the passion she felt and right now she wasn't shy in showing him so. Her lips moved and kissed along the stubble of his jaw and Bennet was mesmerised by the feel of it, lost in a fog of joy. Her hands clutched at his neck, pulling the collar down a little so it did not interfere with her kisses. The chaste coax of a kiss he imagined was long gone replaced with an honest sweetness from his love.

But as she enveloped herself in his, a finger brushing against his Adam's apple and loose tendrils of her hair tickling his skin she stopped. Her weight withdrew itself from his lap and she stood a little from him. Warning signs rang in his mind and the fog declouded to harsh reality. There she stood with blushed cheeks, darker eyes yet an anxious face.

"Forgive me." She said.

"What for? You haven't done nothin'."

"I'm not so sure, I should not take on so."

"You're worried about what I think of you?" He joked. "I don't believe I've ever held anyone like that before."

"But it's so…" Her eyes looked at him with a dark passion yet the rest of her still betrayed her. "Raw."

"Come back here please."

"I shouldn't."

"Are you worried where it would lead? I won't take it no further I promise."

"I trust you." She said, coming over and taking his hand. The last thing she meant to do was make him chide himself. "I just…"

"It was nice." He said pulling her nearer, his face reassuring.

"Yes." She replied, smiling slightly. "But I think it's best you go for now… I'm not angry but… for propriety… I have neighbours."

Bennet put on his jacket and prepared himself to leave. He took her by the waist and bent his head to kiss her. Adelaide responded, gentler this time but it made him feel better.

"Five more minutes?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head and stroked his cheek. "Not tonight."

Something troubled her, he felt it wasn't him but he could not believe it was in the name of propriety, she wasn't careless about such things but nor was she a slave to it. She had just proved that in the way she kissed him, as a woman of passion and strength. He was disappointed to go but he would never push her however much it frustrated him. Bennet respected her situation and though this delicious interval had been cut short he understood.

"Thought we might go to the theatre next week… if Letty is well enough to be left."

"I shall ask Mrs Grayson." Adelaide replied. She thought as she walked him to the door, helping him into his over coat. "I'm not cross with you Bennet, rather the opposite."

"I know." He smiled. "One day, you never know it might be easy for us."

"Maybe." She smiled, touching his arm but Bennet caught her hand in his.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"I rather think you already have."

"A man's known for liking too much of a good thing." Adelaide seemed to become lost in her thoughts, what Bennet didn't know was she heard her mother's voice again. "What is it, Adelaide?"

"Nothing. I'll explain someday, not today though."

"You sure you won't let me help you? I don't like the thought of you working so hard with no help."

"I like to work hard my dear, I take pride in it. Bless you."

Adelaide relented and kissed him again, long, tender kisses that soon had her enveloped in his arms again. He couldn't get enough of this and the baser man in him didn't want to leave, he wanted more, he wanted everything. It wasn't for the sake of sating a primitive need as such, he just felt the only true satisfaction he would get would be from her. The sooner she could be his wife the better, but he would not push it. Instead he decided to just be honest.

"I… I love you."

"Thank goodness." She laughed, pressing her forehead to his and holding the collar of his overcoat. "That makes my loving you much easier."

Bennet couldn't believe his ears, he knew it of course but to hear it was something else entirely. Without meaning to be quite so rough he yanked her back into a passionate kiss, holding her like a vice the devil was trying to prise open and steal her from. Though surprised Adelaide responded but alas common sense and reality had to be returned to and some minutes later, panting and breathless yet euphoric in feeling he took his leave. Bennet Drake walked home two feet taller.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A.N Thank you again for reviews, Purplebeards and AnotherKim your love for this fic is what makes me post so regularly. Always appreciated!**_

The weather hammered Whitechapel with violent rain for almost a week, vast puddles expanded across streets and paths making them difficult to breach. Faces were cross from being cold and damp hemlines were soggy and sullied from dirt in the street. The beat had been had been a miserable one, Bennet trudged about day in day out and even gave up on polishing his shoes some days for there seemed little point. In that entire week all was so volatile he barely saw Adelaide at all. This made him all the grumpier, Reid noticed he was quiet and Bennet certainly had no sign for Jackson.

On the fifth day he was surprised when a letter was brought, hand delivered by Adelaide herself whilst he and Reid were out. It was Jackson who had the envelope, twiddling it playfully between his fingers at diagonal corners and he held a smirk Bennet could not miss.

"Well, well Casanova, you have kept this juicy bit quiet." He jeered, Bennet shrugged of his soaking overcoat, ignoring him. "In steps this beautiful doll and I thought I misheard her when she asked me to pass this onto you."

"Give him the letter Jackson." Reid instructed normally, plonking himself at a desk. Jackson held the letter out to Bennet, but he didn't quite relinquish it's hold.

"What's her name?"

"Never you mind, so long as you haven't read it."

"Is this love would you say Reid?" Jackson's smirk grew broader.

"I think." Reid said fatigued. "We are best leaving Bennet's private matters to himself."

"Thank you sir." Bennet replied gratefully as Jackson released his hold reluctantly. "May I sir?"

"You may."

"Don't swoon in the corner, I don't have any smelling salts!"

Bennet ignored this last call after him as he retreated from the room. Finding as private a corner as he could he opened the letter.

_Dear Bennet,_

_I hope my bringing this letter to the station won't cause you much comment, it was nearer than your lodgings in this vile weather. If it does not vanish soon I may have to quite give up my kitchen as an indoor washing line, I have so much already hung around to dry. Letty is frustrated but I never was good at being bound indoors. I hope you are well? This weather takes liberties with all of us._

_I miss you, I hope you see that. I did not wish to send you away the other day, not after such a meeting as that. I wanted to explain and I feel I can't do so as well when I see your face. Please do not believe I am some angel, it would make me sad to sink so low in your eyes. When I am with you I find myself so overpowered by something pulling within me and I do not trust myself. Do not blame yourself for this, there will be a day when such emotions will be right and proper to express. I just fear my patience is not so strong. Finding love for you had made these past weeks easier to bear, though I am blushing as I write this. My present position makes me feel constrained to communicate such things to you, so all I will say is never doubt for an instant that should my mood change, my heart will not. Letty and I's roots and our time on this street have been pricely at times and we have suffered in our own way, this is not a cry out, I only want you to see me as I am._

_I understand that you are burdened with police business at present so I shall looks forward to seeing you when our streets are little cleaner with your efforts._

_All my love dearest._

_Adelaide._

Despite the hideous weather and difficult days, the letter warmed Bennet's heart. Her words made him consider her in a new light, she loved him but she was still afraid that being herself would reflect badly. Holding back from him would not lessen his love but his mind by nature was a doubting one. He had been a soldier, he had done things, slaughtered men and Adelaide feared what he would think of her true self? Some would deem him unworthy of such a woman's affections. The words were passionate, heartfelt yet constrained but his hopes of seeing her again anytime were dashed. Reid entered looking grave and that could mean only one thing, trouble, the overnight vigil sort of trouble.

A gang had been pulling people into quiet yards and alleyways to mug, beat and in two cases murder their prey. One man's face was so badly beaten beyond recognition that it took nearly a week to identify him. Now they had pinned down their main areas of operation it was Reid's job to being them down. Reid would rely on Bennet's fists and Jackson was roped in too.

Te night was damp and cold, a fine film of rain replaced the fog yet it seemed to drench them more than torrential downpours. Bennet watched his breath rise and disappear and he wished he had a warm, dry layer to slip into rather than his damp clothes he wore.

"Bennet, you and I will take Bucks Row." Reid explained, "Jackson you and the men remain here."

The pair walked and Bennet felt the doom cling to his skin, he had seen the victims both alive and dead, one woman had been beaten so badly about the face her eye had dislocated from it's socket rendering her blind. Such actions made him angry, these people needed to be stopped and that was what always fuelled his fists.

"Do you have your baton to hand, Bennet?"

"Always sir."

"I feel we will be using them." Reid groaned.

"So do I sir."

Thirty minutes later the rain gave way and Bennet and Reid slowly circulated Bucks Row. At last down the way they beheld four figures saunter into a side alley leading to a yard. Reid left Bennet to watch as he went to fetch Jackson. In the interim Bennet beheld a victim walk up and be grabbed by the fiends, their scream cut short and their struggling body dragged from sight. With no one around Bennet was forced to follow and with an angry swiftness he took his baton in hand.

The rest was a blur, he remembered rain blows upon figures until in the dim light he saw something glimmer. It was a knife. The bearer thrashed at him and at last managed to catch the top of his arm, penetrating cloth and flesh. The pain tore up his arm but with his other he levelled a powerful blow across the assailants face and saw him fall. Behind him two others reigned such blows on him that he dropped to his knees clutching his arm. A blow rounded across his head, blood poured down his forehead blinding his sight with red. But Bennet was not a man without friends and behind him he heard the thunderous roar of his comrades feet, he was able to let the fight go and he fell to his side.

Back at the station some time later he found himself seated, slumped against the cold wall, not remembering what had happened in between his attack and now. Jackson held out a tot of rum to him as his eyes focused.

"You got that son of a bitch Drake, cheek bone and jaw smashed."

"I think he got me first."

"Nah you did alright." Jackson chuckled "I've sewed your shoulder up, you'll be alright."

"When did you do that?" Bennet asked confused.

"They hit you pretty hard on the head, it'll ache for a while."

"The man they grabbed…."

"You mean boy…" Jackson gulped down his tot. "He'll live."

In the entrance he heard voices he recognised, one was definitely Reid but he daren't believe the other. When Adelaide appeared before him he truly believed the blow to the head had rendered him nonsensical. Taking one look at him she turned almost scowling at Reid.

"Why was he on his own?"

"Well I…" Reid cleared his throat. "Had Sergeant Bennet not acted a seventeen year old boy could be dead."

"It looks worse than it is." Jackson interjected. "I sewed the wound, he just needs a bit of cleaning up and rest."

"I think you need to leave Bennet to my care!" Adelaide asserted and nerither of them were going to argue, it's why Reid fetched her. Bennet looked at Adelaide and realised how quickly she had hurried at such an hour. Her hair was tied from her face in a long, thick plait that she obviously did for bed and her dress was a plain, worn cotton one. She looked different, yet the way he felt at the moment she could look no finer.

"Bennet became aware of being helped into a cab and it seemed before he knew it they had stopped again. Looking out he realised they were at his lodgings and Adelaide was helping him alight. She seemed to take Bennet's weight without issue, no doubt from all her times lugging heavy baskets of linen about London. Paying the driver she led him towards his door but he stopped feeling agitated. He felt self conscious of his lodgings and their situation.

"Please Adelaide… I…"

"Do not argue, we need to get you cleaned up." She said firmly and held her hand out for his key.

Inside she had lit his few candles and now looked him over. Bennet felt awful, it was like a blacksmith used his skull for an anvil but watching her now chewing on her bottom lip lightly as she thought he felt happier.

"I'm sorry for the place…"

"Don't apologise, you have no reason to be uneasy about that." She said touching his shoulder, but then her voice faltered a bit. "Now, take of your shirt."

Bennet stared at her with aching astonishment, had he misheard her? She looked as nervous as he but she repeated the instruction. Dumbfounded he still stared at her a moment but then feeling a fool he pulled himself together.

"I do not think anything I save this shirt, it's ripped and bloodied."

"It doesn't matter." Bennet replied, removing the soiled shirt leaving him only in his vest, that too was bloodstained and she laughed a little.

"This too it seems." She said softly. "You can keep that on thought."

Adelaide examined Jackson's handywork on the cut that was several centimetres long and looked angry and deep. She trembled a little as she saw his tattoos and lithe, muscular frame, getting on with it seemed the best solution. Sitting Bennet down she commenced. For a long while she worked on cleaning the cuts on his head, washing the blood from his hair and face. Bruises were appearing on his back from the blows and taking out some ointment she had brought from home she daubed them. As she finished Bennet caught her hand, he drew her to sit on his knee but she resisted.

"I should not."

Bennet nodded and looked down, Adelaide wished he would not take her moments of reserve quite so to heart.

"Thank you for the letter." He said looking up. "I did not believe you were angry with me."

"It will take a little more than that."

"How's Letty?"

"Griping and needy, it took a lot for her not to burst into tears about me coming out."

"What persuaded her?"

"I said I will take her to the tea shop tomorrow."

"I've heard bribery is a productive method." He said playfully, determined to overcome this headache and spend some time with her. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I know." She said gently, "How do you feel?"

"I'd feel better if I could hold you for a little bit."

Adelaide knew it wasn't the best idea, she had tried to hold off but right now seeing him hurt after what seemed such a long time she relented. Seating herself on his lap, she felt his arms entwine her waist as hers slipped about his neck. Carefully she bent her head and met his lips and all blurred around them again.


	14. Chapter 13

Lost in euphoria, Bennet was overcome when an achy nausea crept from his skull and engulfed his senses. Breaking from her he blinked several times, swallowing hard. His disorientation was evident.

"Bennet?" Adelaide said taking his face between her hands and trying to help him focus. After a moment or twos struggle Bennet struggled unceremoniously to stand and staggering to a bucket he vomited violently, his knees buckling.

Adelaide was soon kneeling beside him, the vile smell of vomit stinging her nostrils. She fetched a glass of water and brought it to his lips; he drained it quickly whilst continuing to wretch. This was not normal she was sure.

"I think we need to get you back to the Doctor."

"No." He breathed. "I just need to sleep."

Taking his arm, Adelaide helped him to his bed before retreating with the foul smelling bucket to empty its contents. Benet could not yet get comfortable, his head ached and the wound was sore. Adelaide knew she could not leave him but to stay overnight would come at a price tomorrow. Realising there was no choice she resigned herself that tomorrow was a later matter. Tonight she nearly lost the man she loved and she would get him back to strength.

Bennet's lucidity was decreasing; she had heard a blow to the head could do such a thing. Taking her handkerchief she doused it in cool water wringing it out. Seating herself against the headboard of Bennet's bed, her legs outstretched, she felt him rest his head on her lap, an arm draping over her legs. Folding the soaked handkerchief she laid it over his forehead as best she could. Bennet did drift off to sleep but he writhed and spoke jumbled nonsense. Several times he mumbled her name, sometimes he pulled and gripped at the fabric in delirium. His head thrashed, at one point hitting her hipbone hard and he groaned in pain. For Adelaide the night past uncomfortably, yet she was pleased to help him.

By the morning she was exhausted, her body cold and stiff but thankfully Bennet had slept calmer for the last hour or so. As the clock struck ten he still slept deeply and her own head dozed against the wall. His face was pale but his breathing steady. Jackson and Reid appeared at his door and she was embarrassed by her appearance. The once sleek plait was now messy and her dress was marked with saliva and blood, never mind creased from where Bennet had laid. Jackson went over and gave Bennet a check over.

"How is he?" Reid inquired.

"He was sick and delirious but he's more peaceful now."

"Classic concussion." Jackson explained. "He's over the worst, he'll need to rest a few days and someone should keep an eye on him."

"I need to be home but Sergeant Drake should be brought back with me. I can watch him there."

The two men looked at one another, passing a look of agreement. Soon they three of them transported a groggy Bennet to Adelaide's home, laying him on a low couch in her sitting room. After the pair left Letty stood and gawped at the mute Bennet until Adelaide dragged her away. In the distance Bennet heard the moans of the young girl but he couldn't make out the words. Once again he succumbed to sleep.

The fire blazed when he awoke and a low lit lamp rested on a table at his feet. His sight was arrested by the scene across the room and he watched with half closed eyes. By the fire sat Adelaide in her chair plaiting the long hair of her sister who was settled on the floor toasting bread on a fork. The pair were singing a song quietly, it felt like a lullaby.

"This is better than the teahouse." Adelaide whispered, kissing the top of her sister's head. "You can't toast your own there."

"It's exciting!" Letty giggled in response.

Pulling out a freshly toasted slice, Letty prised it off and tucked into it, the smell teased Bennet's nostrils. His eyes now fully open meant he was soon spotted by Letty.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, Adelaide turned to Bennet sat up, his head aching but he ignored it, he was more confused than anything.

"When did I come here?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Letty replied as she crunched on her toast. "They certainly hit you hard!"

"They certainly did."

Adelaide finished the plait and came to kneel beside him; her eyes searching his own were clear and focused. Bennet saw the dark circles under her own, she had not slept.

"I brought you here this morning with your colleagues."

"You stayed last night?"

"Yes."

"I half imagined you had but my brain wasn't much cop for thinking."

"How do you feel now?" Adelaide asked, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead making Letty giggle with embarrassment behind them.

"So, so. Much better for seeing you." He replied quietly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're to sleep here tonight, I will share Letty's bed and you shall have mine."

"I can't!"

"Of course you can, besides it was Letty's idea."

Letty nodded proudly and so Bennet could no object.

"Now shall we get you something to eat and then I'll draw you a bath."

Adelaide spent the next few hours reviving Bennet with good food and drawing him a bath in her large tin tub. When a policeman came for news of Bennet's health she was able to send a promising report back though he would still need a few days rest. Knocking lightly on the kitchen door she came in, Bennet sat up abruptly with shock of her entrance.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. "I just didn't… I wasn't sure you could manage…"

"Oh." He said blushing a deep crimson, his shoulders slumping in as he made himself smaller. Despite everything Adelaide could not help but looked over his naked upper body that was visible to her, she saw scars and his tattoo but also that soft skin glistening with moisture. A feeling shot through her and she moved awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I'll leave you to it."

A little while later he dressed himself, he did not put on his shirt as Adelaide was to redress his wound. His hair stuck in damp locks on his forehead and his skin looked flushed and healthy from the water. Tender, loving care had certainly worked in reviving him. He pushed the sitting room door open lightly and he saw was no longer there and Adelaide sat dozing in the chair. Seeing his entrance she roused and joined him on the sofa, picking up the bits and bobs she needed as she went. Dexterously she cleaned the wound, but Bennet jerked a little when her fingers brushed against the inside of his arm.

"Are you ticklish?" She said smiling, her large eyes looking at his with an amber glow from the lamp light.

"I must be."

Finishing the binding she held Bennet's arm straight, the inside facing up.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" He asked with mock suspicion.

"It's a game; you need to guess when you think I'm nearing here." She explained, pointing to the bend in his elbow. Bennet relented with a sigh of contentment and his fluttered closed. Adelaide dragged her index finger up the centre of his arm with gentle slowness. The pace was deliciously consuming and goosegumps rose from his skin and his heart hammered. With his eyes closed and the touch of her so enticing it was hard to tell how far up his arm her finger was.

"There!" He said but she laughed in response so he opened his eyes. Her finger was only midway up his arm yet it had felt much nearer. "Let me try again!"

Adelaide repeated the game twice more and both times he was wrong. Bennet was a little infuriated by this yet he appreciated that losing meant she would continue to touch him in such a way. Adelaide found his frustration immensely entertaining, laughing so much at his indignation that she began rocking. Bennet grabbed hold of her playfully, pulling her face close to his and staring at her. Without a word he pressed his lips to hers and their passion electrified instantaneously. Her hands gripped at the fabric of his undershirt to anchor herself and a low noise emitted from her throat against his lips. The thought that an inch or two more in the wrong direction might have left that blade in his chest now hit her and she kissed him madly, he was alright, he was here. Bennet communed with this feeling, he could have died and they had only begun together.

Dragging his lips from hers he pressed them down her jawline and throat. Adelaide's breathing became sharp and quick, she tugged the fabric of his undershirt tighter into her grip and his name escaped her lips. His hands stroked up her back and into her hair, loosening it from the few pins.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured heavily as his lips returned to hers. He longed for her so much that even his gentlemanly disposition could not quieten him tonight. He was relieved to be alive, happy to see her and grateful for her love and care all mixed up with such a strong desire to be close with her. Adelaide wasn't sure why but her hands moved beneath his undershirt and touched the fresh, soft skin beneath. Bennet's inhaled sharply and she felt more goosegumps rose from his skin beneath her fingertips. Hypnotically she stroked the skin of his waist and base of his back as Bennet continued to worship her with his lips. Skin aflame Bennet's control was slipping further from his grasp and he yanked her onto his lap daring his hands to roam higher. One palm pressed against the side of her breast, the few buttons of her dress jacket only inches away. Breaking the kiss he looked at her, she nodded and slowly ever so slowly with hands shaking from desire he flicked open the first button.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A.N Okay… I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, it does contain some adult content but that's not why. Hopefully I've stayed in character, I've tried to explain a bit of Adelaide's struggles in the context of the time, I just hope Bennet's response is true to the character. As always thanks for the reviews, you're diamonds AnotherKim and Purplebeards, you given me confidence to carry this on. Reviews are love! xxx**_

With gentle aid, Bennet helped Adelaide pull her arms from the sleeves of her dress jacket and she placed it aside. Gone was the dull, practical fabric and instead was a snow white chemise and corset beneath. Bennet always wondered how women could be so tightly bound and go about their business, but right now that was the furthest thought from his mind. The swell of her bosom rose and fell within its constraint and the smooth skin of her décolletage, throat and arms was like fresh spun silk. He took a moment to look at her; she looked like something from a fairy tale. Smoothing his hands from her shoulders to wrists she shivered, looking at him with a deeper colour in those eyes. His own need strained and boiled within the confines of his clothes, his skin was aflame, he felt stifled and his desire could not help but grow. Part of him hoped she would not realise so yet, she was not timid but he did not wish to frighten her.

Suddenly he pressed his head against her shoulder, sighing heavily, the fabric of one delicate strap brushing against his cheek. Her arms instinctively went about him, they had suddenly ventured from desire to comfort in a matter of seconds.

"It is not right of me to tempt you to do this." He said looking up at last. "I want to, don't think I'm playing the gentleman but… I should be doing this when you are my wife."

"I think all things considered, you have seen much of my body now." She said nudging him.

"I look forward to a time when I can really…" He paused

"What?"

"I don't know, worship it I suppose. I've thought about it, I can't lie and say I haven't."

"Can you not cherish what you see now?" She said with a smile, taking his hand and placing it on the curve of her neck and shoulder. "It may be a long time before we can get married."

Bennet couldn't help himself with the invitation before him, leaning forward he stroked over her shoulder and along her back with his hands, whilst his lips pressed and dragged from the base of her throat to the exposed part of her chest. With hands and lips hypnotising her, Adelaide's eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself up to his gentle passion. Bennet could hear every breath and beat that came from her, the heart that raced almost faster than his own. His body temperature rose and he boiled and bubbled with physical and emotional heat. The leisurely pace to explore his passion made this heaven sent but he was soon finding himself fumbling with the top laces of her corset and pulling down her chemise to expose her breasts to him. As his lips and hands found them, Adelaide arched and shifted on his lap, brushing hard against him and making him groan, pulling her tightly to him. Adelaide knew she had not hurt him, at least not in that way but she sensed he was aching with his own need. Trying to form words became impossible, Bennet's mouth enclosed around a nipple and teased it with sucks and licks, she was lost as his adoring touch undid her. Hands knotted in his hair she massaged and pulled on his scalp and once or twice she could not help but writhe on his lap, feeling the groans of his lips vibrate against her skin.

Suddenly a voice spoke; it seemed right by her ear yet so far in the distance like an echo reaching out to her.

"_You're shaking Ada, but you're not afraid are you?"_ The voice rasped hotly, thick and low in its tone. Adelaide registered it and she jolted rigid on Bennet's lap, jerking his ministrations to a halt. Her eyes were screwed shut as Bennet examined her face; she looked elsewhere for a moment until she slowly released the muscles and opened them, her vacant eyes no longer dark but watery.

"What is it?" He asked, he knew he had done nothing to displease her, the warmth of her skin and flushed cheeks told him that. But what were those eyes speaking of? What was in that mind?

"I am not frightened." She said looking at him, her hands sliding from his hair to cup his cheeks as she kissed him. "I haven't felt like this ever. Yet feeling like I could burst for the want of you, I've felt that before."

Bennet looked at her a moment, then realising what she was hinting to he slipped his arms about her waist in an assuring embrace.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He asked slowly.

"I… I never know how to… how do you stop yourself from losing control with it?"

"You feel overwhelmed, that's alright we can…"

"No, the opposite… I could run and run with it. When I see you and when we're like this I… it's…"

"You said you'd felt this before…" He returned her to her original thoughts, trying to keep her grounded else he feared she would bolt.

"If I tell you…"

"I shan't mind." He assured her. "Promise."

"I said I came here because Letty was ill, that I took her for her sake…." She bit her lip and considered. "I rather think I did so for my own…"

In a moment of insecurity she kissed him feverishly for some seconds, her hands gripping at him almost possessively, and her body shivering beneath his fingertips. Bennet's heart and passions had calmed to hear her, difficult as it was, he knew it would bring them closer.

"My mother used to speak of evil; we went to church on a Sunday and were warned of all the evils. I never quite understood some of it, that is until I saw a man. This kind of mania overcame me; I seemed to no more control my feelings than Letty. Sometimes I imagined I was as mad as she, my mother saw it and she would pray with me to reign in whatever restlessness took up residence in me. But it did no good; I was lost to myself…"

"Were you… did you love this man?"

"No." She said definitely, "My heart didn't pine for him it was something else, an ache that seemed to develop, a draw, a need. I did not understand it, I thought I was sick. Then one day I found him working in our barn alone and I asked him to kiss me."

"You don't need to say anymore Adelaide, there's no confession needed."

"But there is… you see… the thought that all I feel for you may not flourish frightens me. What I felt then is nothing like I feel now; I do not feel mania, I do not feel weak. Everything feels strong and… I don't know… I do not understand it."

"Is that because you love me?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then thank God then, because now you have some idea how much I am taken by you. I've never been a man to seek women in that way though I have been with women, but meeting you and knowing you… it's like you say it comes on very strong doesn't it."

"Then we cannot just do this, part of the way, it is torturous."

Bennet nodded and he pushed up one of the thick laced straps of her chemise, he stroked some strands of her from her cheek, those big eyes resting affectionately upon him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I feared you would not understand."

"I always want to know you better Adelaide, never think otherwise."

Bennet's eyes dropped back to her chest, the rise and fall was slower now, the breaths deeper, yet the sight just as lovely and tempting as ever. They were falling into a gap of types, a woman could only be virginal or a whore in this world, yet he saw her only as a woman with feelings and love, she had chosen him. She was an honest woman and he loved her all the more, no name could be given to her by this judgemental world that he would accept.

Suddenly he found his lips seized again by her own, frustrated passion captured him and as her weight fell backwards so he went with her. Resting himself half over her, his legs a tangled with hers own but the material of his under shirt dragging against her chest he kissed her back. His hands roamed with gentle possessiveness and the spark engulfed them both. Her hands sought beneath the material and swept and gripped at his back, the fingers ends dragging deliciously about his fleshly. He was falling, falling and falling fast but using the last of his strength he pulled his lips from hers and uttered.

"I cannot."

They looked at each other and he kissed her lips gently.

"I am not a gentleman, but… we…"

"Then…" She said. "Do you know of other things?"

He nodded eventually.

"Then as I am causing delay… let us be together by other means." She heard her mother's cutting voice echo from the back of her mind.

'_Brazen slut.'_

"I need to." She said quietly. "I am sorry."

"Tell me that you'll marry me, I'll take you to buy a ring this week, and we can solve issues with Letty by and by but… I need to know you'll be my wife." He said earnestly, shaking with need yet desperate for certainty of her being by his side for as long as they were here.

"There is nothing on God's earth I should wish for more."


	16. Chapter 15

_**A.N New chapter, thank you for the kind words in reviews! Reviews are love! Some adult content here.**_

Adelaide lay on her back staring into the darkness of the room, her eyes unable to permeate its black film. Letty slept peacefully on her side next to her and she took comfort in her sister's contented breathing. The last few days and weeks had been hellish one way or another. To lose her sister to these unpredictable episodes and then nearly losing Bennet to heroism was more than she could bear. Right now this knot in the pit of her stomach tightened, it was a thought that would not go away and made her grasp at any answers possible. Despite this her body felt light, satisfied and full of something she could not quite tell, yet she could not sleep. After two hours of remaining thus she rose, pinned her hair up roughly and crept down the stairs. Normally she did not begin her work so early, but she had lost much time to the two slumberers already.

Filling the large wash basin she began following the unconscious routine of soaking and scrubbing the linen, its repetition allowing her mind to wander where it pleased. Adelaide could not help but conclude how different, how superior tonight had been to those handful of experiences in a barn several years ago. It was obvious both had drawn tumultuous pleasure from her, sating that ache that threatened to cave in a chasm. Yet how different were her feelings now, as a girl she had been driven by carnal lusts, now she experienced the full love and longing of a woman. It was less intense for she was not inexperienced with her feelings; the passion was much more concentrated now.

Adelaide replayed how her nerves endings fired as Bennet's hand had stroked up her thigh, how her body had tensed and arched as his hand had pleasured her. The man she loved was so gentle and patient, yet his face had burned with such fierce desire she might almost fear him. His kisses had smothered her senses, his confident lips leading her own astray as his fingers worked on, destroying her sensibilities and setting her alight.

True she had experienced a lover's touch before, but the difference was how Bennet was so sure in his love that he looked her in the eye. When all was over between them she would see the loving softness return to his face which would make her heart long to meet his and bind together, never to be parted. When she was a girl and the passion had been spent all felt like a completed illusion, she and Matthew Crale parted bodies and continued like strangers. There was no depth, no permanence, and no love.

Bennet had made no expectation of her; the cries of his name she emitted as he coaxed her to delirium would like have sufficed. But when blissful starlight left her eyes she had been drawn to him again, desperate to touch him. It was an odd sensation, she had lifted the undershirt from his body, marvelling and stroking his skin, kissing where she pleased as the need rose like steam from his skin. In that moment Matthew Crale had vanished, they had nothing such as this, there was only Bennet Drake.

As she teased and stroked his length he had murmured her name against her lips. She was shamelessly proud when he became more desperate, his hips bucking and his wordless groans that told her not to stop. He needed her, he needed love, and he needed to be wanted. So they were all of these to each other.

So deep was her reverie that she did not feel the skin growing thin and sore on the curve of her index finger and thumb. As last when it blistered and bled the recollection paused and she backed from the washtub looking at her hand. The clock had ticked over two hours since she had begun, yet she never felt it. But the wound seemed like a prophecy and it spoke 'you can only do so much'. Angry at herself she bound her hand, hauling the fabric out to mangle. If her hand throbbed she ignored it, yet those words churned in her brain. How could she go from bliss to unease? Could she become so enveloped in the good that the bad could creep upon her easier? This was her mother's legacy, her mother's words rooted so deep in her brain, what she felt was wrong, how she acted was wrong. Yet so deprived had she been of goodness and many pleasures the world could offer, not just the carnal that when she fund them she wanted to hold them close and never let go.

She continued to work until the birds began their morning song from the yard. Her frame ached yet her heart refused to give up its joy completely, yet concern stalked and cornered positive feelings. Walking to one shelf she took down a tin jar and lifting the lid pulled from it a bottle of Laudanum. Holding it between her hands she studied it. The doctor had left it for her when she had hurt her knee but she had not touched it. Yet now such a conundrum of love and hardship presented itself it suddenly seemed like a lifeline.

Hearing footsteps she returned the bottle to the jar. Moving to the fireplace she placed the kettle on to boil. Bennet appeared, his eyes baring a still sleepy happiness and without another thought she ran up and embraced him.

"Have you not slept?" He asked, his body feeling her unbound curves mould against him. All at once he wanted her again, but he was not so selfish. Adelaide looked at him, her face tired and wan yet her eyes so soft at the sight of him. "What's this then?"

"I had to work."

"Your hand is bound."

"A consequence of the labour."

"I imagine you were with me this morning. I was dreaming."

"Yet here I am." She smiled.

"I hope I can have every morning with you someday."

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, she was so very tired. Bennet still was not ready to work for another day or so, he too still needed the rest, yet Adelaide wondered if she kept him for fear of his loss. In her mind she formed the notion that balancing both he and Letty's care was not in her power today. Unbeknown to Bennet his presence was developing a jealous, unsettled nature in Letty, yet this very morning Adelaide could not bear the thought of doing without him.

"You must rest today." He interjected, touching her face to bring her back to him.

"Yes." She said, then forming a lie she continued. "We are all tired today, poor Letty slept not a wink, we should let her sleep."

As Bennet went to light the fire in the sitting room Adelaide stole up the stairs with the laudanum. Gently she roused Letty who in her half sleeping docility took a small measure of the laudanum. As the young girl slipped back into peaceful sleep, Adelaide felt her eyes stings with shameful tears.

"Forgive me my darling; I don't know what to do, just let me have today."

She also wished to ask God's forgiveness but she knew he would not hear a fallen woman's plea. Once again a policeman came for news of Bennet and with that dispatched Adelaide locked the door, shutting the world out for a time.

"The day is ours to rest now." She said relieved.

"I cannot remember the last time I did so." His arms circled her waist; he felt ten feet taller today. "I must get injured more often."

"Please do not jest!" She said and he kissed her for reassurance and that all too tempting feeling returned. It was difficult to resist before, but now having acted upon it he wanted her all the more, in more ways. Taking her in a fiercer grip he madly kissed her again but she was self-conscious.

"I look a fright."

"You do not." He said nuzzling her neck, his beard pricking and tickling her skin.

"I must bathe." She laughed but Bennet seemed unwilling to relinquish his hold. "You might join me."

Bennet's hands and lips stilled and he pulled back to look at her, Adelaide was in complete earnest. Bennet had seen much of her form but the possibility of her standing like a goddess before him seemed like a dream. Taking his hand she led him to the kitchen and they had a fairly long wait whilst enough water was boiled. They ate and chatted as they waited but both were filled with nervous excitement and she cleaned his wound to distract them. Adelaide was pleased to see Bennet's cut was no longer seeping yellow fluid, it was healing well.

Once Adelaide tipped the final batch of water into the bath, steam lingering, Bennet came up behind her. Turning her to face him by the waist he kissed her and slowly they undressed one another. Despite her suggestion, Adelaide felt a little afraid of being so exposed to him, however loved she was. As each piece of clothing fell away, she ignored the memory of her mother's words and the actions she had just taken with Letty until at last the final piece was removed. Bennet stared at her with astonished admiration, she was so perfect to his eye and want and love shot through his body. His urge was to grab her, caress her and ravish her till they were breathless and the thought made his body shake.

Adelaide climbed in first and when she was settled Bennet followed, seating himself in front of her. This was the safest way. Beyond his desire and their nakedness he felt so very complete and comfortable with her wrapped about him. She did not miss the sight of his desire straining against his thighs, her own urge shot from her heart to between her legs. Action seemed the best distraction and cupping water in her hands she washed it over his skin in long leisurely strokes, massaging and soothing until Bennet fully relaxed against her. Comfort overcame lust for a time and he heaved a sigh of happy contentment. For some time they lay there, her arms wrapped over his chest, both hearts beating in unison. A perfect moment.

"It should always be like this." He said at last, Adelaide smiled and kissed the side of his head that was not wounded. "I've never been so happy."

Bennet meant it, his walks out with Rose were banished to foolish past now, all he wanted was to marry Adelaide and be like this as long as life would allow them. Tipping his head back she took his signal and kissed him, gentle at first but it was not long until they became lost again. When Adelaide's hand dipped below the water and found him again he moaned sharply against her mouth, surprised and desperate. For a long while tortured him with a slow, hypnotic stroke and though delicious pleasure shot through Bennet from head to toe feeling himself resting against her curves and skin yet unable to touch them was making him desperate. She was making him mad for her, he knew she always would. When her hand picked up a faster stroke he became a lost man, her other hand tightened about his chest, claiming him for herself, showing him the love she felt and at last he fell.


End file.
